Hidden Secret
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek yang akan membongkar rahasia -baca : aib- para tokoh Inazuma Eleven. Warning : GAJE. Read and review, please? UPDATE! Chapter 7 : The Power of Fans. Yang namanya fans, memang rela lakukan apapun demi yang ia cintai, kan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Mmm, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin drabble… Eh, mungkin bukan drabble juga. Lebih tepat kayak diary kali ya? Menceritakan rahasia-rahasia (baca : aib) para character Inazuma Eleven. Oya, sebelum aku dapet flame yang mungkin isinya tuduhan kalo aku niru sebuah fanfic yang juga ada di fandom Inazuma Eleven, aku mau tekanin kalo aku bener-bener nggak niru ide dia. Aku emang baca fanfic itu, tapi sumpeh gue nggak jiplak! Dan ini fanfic Inazuma Eleven pertamaku. Hahaha, kalau ada yang nanya apa pair di fanfic ini... Uh, nggak ada pairnya mungkin... Mungkin ada tapi cuma buat humor ^_^ Oke, enjoy aja!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven bukan punyaku!

Warning (s) : SUPER EXTRA OOC dan gaje.

* * *

**= Hidden Secret =**

**= Chapter 1 : Maniak =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

Teng… Teng…

Bel berbunyi menandakan kalau sekarang sudah saatnya pulang. Seluruh murid berlarian dan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di pintu gerbang. Semuanya, kecuali murid yang ada kegiatan klub. Namun, tidak biasanya, seorang Goenji Shuuya hari itu minta absen latihan.

"Lho! Goenji, nggak latihan?" tanya Mamoru kepada cowok berambut jabrik yang nampak sudah memakai tasnya.

"Oh, Endou. Maaf, hari ini aku ada perlu. Jadi, aku minta ijin bolos hari ini," jawab Shuuya dengan gaya _cool_nya. Mamoru menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bolos? Nggak biasanya!"

"Maaf ya. Tapi, ini penting banget."

"Eh… Ta-tapi…"

"Sudah ya, Endou…"

Lalu Shuuya dengan santai melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Mamoru yang pasang tampang cengo hingga Kazemaru dan Kidou datang. Kazemaru buru-buru menyadarkan Mamoru sebelum dia kesambet karena bengong terus. Yah, walau dia sendiri nggak yakin kalo bakal ada setan yang mau ngerasuki orang macam Mamoru… (author ditinju Mamoru pake Fist of Justice)

"Endou! Endou! Whoi! Sadar!" kata Kazemaru sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mamoru.

"Wua! Kamu, toh! Bikin kaget aja!" teriak Mamoru kaget.

"Ngapain kamu masang wajah nggak mutu gitu ditengah jalan?"

"Oh… Kayaknya gue tadi melamun…"

"Jangan kebanyakan melamun. Kamu mau jadi rivalnya Fubuki ya? Melamun terus…"

"Jiyaah… Kalo Fubuki, sih, emang dari sononya cetakan wajahnya kayak orang lagi melamun!"

Kidou pun angkat bicara. "Ya udah. Terus ngapain kamu bengong gitu? Lagi terpesona gitu? Sama siapa? Cewek cakep ya?"

"Sembarangan! Goenji, nih!" kata Mamoru.

**"HAH? JADI, ELO LAGI NGELAMUNIN GOENJI?"** jerit Kazemaru dan Kidou.

"Astaga, Endou… Gue nggak pernah nyangka kalo elo menyimpang ke jalan itu… Tapi, tak apa… Kita tetep bakal dukung elo…" kata Kidou sambil menepuk bahu Mamoru.

"Iya, nih… Kita bahkan bakal bantu elo…" ucap Kazemaru.

Muka Mamoru merah. "Ka-kalian ngomong apa, sih? Bu-bukan gitu! Gue cuma heran aja. Tadi Goenji minta izin buat bolos. Katanya ada perlu gitu…"

Kazemaru kaget. "Hah? Goenji bolos? Tumben banget!"

"Iya, kan?" imbuh Mamoru bersemangat.

"Yah, biasa aja lagi… Setiap orang 'kan punya urusan sendiri-sendiri… Paling juga soal Yuka yang masih koma…" kata Kidou.

"Lagi koma pala lu peyang? Udah sadar tau!" bentak Mamoru tiba-tiba. Kazemaru dan Kidou sampai kaget.

"Oh… Udah sadar, toh?" kata Kazemaru dan Kidou.

"Jiyaaaah… Kalian itu nggak gaul banget, seeh? Udah dari dulu kale… Nggak pernah update ya? Kayak gue, dong… Update terus… Mau berita apa? Ariel? World Cup? Pernikahan IchiHitsu? Atau krisis pangan di Konoha? Ah, kecil, pokoknya!" pamer Mamoru. Yup, beri tepuk tangan kepada kapten sepak bola SMP Raimundo ini… Dia sukses mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia (?) bahwa dia adalah seorang bigos (baca : Biang Gossip) sejati!

"Eh… Mmm…" Kazemaru dan Kidou lagi-lagi nggak bisa komentar apa-apa.

"Duh, jadi penasaran, nih… Ada urusan apaan ya?" gumam Mamoru. "Jangan-jangan dia mau kencan sama cewek cantik gitu? Duuh…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buntuti saja Si Goenji itu?" usul Kidou. Dia langsung pasang wajah _cool_ ala detektif kawakan.

"Wah! Setuju! Setuju!" celetuk Mamoru dengan semangat '45. "Penasaran banget, nih!"

Kazemaru garuk-garuk kepala. "Tapi, bukannya ini namanya melanggar privasi orang?"

"Kalau demi kebaikan, kenapa enggak?" kata Kidou enteng.

Kazemaru sweatdrop. "Mmm… 'Demi kebaikan' dari mana coba?"

"Whatever… Suka-suka kamulah mau ikut apa nggak… Ayo, Endou!"

"Yes, sir!" jawab Mamoru yang langsung mengikuti Kidou. Kazemaru geleng-geleng dan mengikuti dua orang temannya. Yah, dari pada nganggur, iya, nggak? _"Hh, semoga ini berakhir baik…"_ pikir Kazemaru.

* * *

Goenji dengan _cool _berjalan di daerah pertokoan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar nggak sadar kalau sedang dibuntuti dengan 3 cecunguk bernama Mamoru, Kidou, dan Kazemaru. Kidou dan Mamoru dengan sok gayanya memakai kostum Sherlock Holmes. Kazemaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah 2 temannya itu. Yah, dia sangat yakin bahwa dua temannya itu, terutama Mamoru, tidak punya kecerdasan seperti Sherlock Holmes. Setengah pun tidak. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil sesekali mengibaskan (?) rambut panjangnya.

"Duh, udah, deh… Balik aja, yuk…" pinta Kazemaru. "Paling Goenji cuma ingin belanja apa gitu…"

"Sst… Diem aja, deh!" kata Mamoru. "Nanggung, nih! Udah terlanjur disini juga…"

"Iya, sih… Tapi, gimana kalo ntar ketahuan? Elo mau ditendang pakai 'Badai Api'nya Goenji?"

"Tenang… Nggak bakal ketahuan. Kan, ada gue… Sang master 'membuntuti'!" kata Kidou sambil membusungkan dadanya. Kazemaru lagi-lagi sweatdrop. _"Astaga… Sejak kapan otaknya Kidou ketularan error?" _batin Kazemaru. _"Apa ini akibat dari berteman dengan Endou? Ya ampun, jangan-jangan otak gue juga udah ketularan error? Tidaaaaaak!"_

Setelah beberapa langkah, terlihat Shuuya berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Kelihatannya dia sedang mengamati isi etalase depan toko itu. Cukup lama Shuuya mengamati etalase itu, hingga akhirnya dia memasuki toko tersebut. Membuat Kidou dan Mamoru penasaran.

"Wuah! Goenji masuk toko itu! Toko apa, sih, itu?" celetuk Mamoru. Ya, dari lokasi 3 orang itu sembunyi, papan nama toko itu memang tidak terlihat. "Mendekat, yuk!"

"Sst…" Kepala Kidou terjulur dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Ayo!" lanjut Kidou setelah merasa situasi aman. Mamoru dan Kidou langsung berjalan mendekati toko yang dimasuki Shuuya. Kazemaru terpaksa mengikuti mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa toko yang dimasuki Shuuya itu… Toko boneka… Tiga orang itu langsung melotot.

"To-toko boneka?" heran Kidou.

"Yaelah… Biasa aja kale… Kan, Goenji punya adik perempuan!" ucap Kazemaru. "Paling hari ini itu hari ulang tahunnya Yuka gitu… Jadinya Goenji pergi buat beli hadiah adiknya."

Kidou menepuk dahi. "Astaga… Berarti kita sia-sia, dong, ngebuntuti Goenji!"

Mamoru memasang tampang serius. "Sst… Kita masuk!"

"Hah? Elo gila ya? Gimana kalo ketahuan?" protes Kidou.

"Emang… Nggak, kok, kalau ketahuan. Asal kita waspada! **WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!**"

Mamoru pun masuk ke dalam toko diikuti Kidou dan Kazemaru. Mereka segera mencari posisi strategis untuk mengintai Shuuya.

Shuuya nampak dengan tenang berkeliling di rak yang berisi tumpukan boneka. Eh, bukan… Sepertinya bukan dengan tenang… Wajahnya… Wajahnya serius! Dia dengan amat serius mengamati boneka-boneka tersebut! Pada akhirnya tangan Shuuya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah boneka beruang dengan ukuran yang tidak begitu besar namun pas untuk dipeluk anak SMP.

"Lucunya…" gumam Shuuya sambil menggendong boneka beruang yang super cute itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia langsung memeluk boneka nan imut itu. "Umm…" Dengan bahagia Shuuya menikmati keempukan (?) boneka itu. Shuuya dengan wajah malu-malu kucing mengelus boneka tersebut. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang nampak senang.

Kidou, Mamoru, dan Kazemaru langsung shock. Shock. **BENAR-BENAR SHOCK!** Seorang Goenji Shuuya yang terkenal cool itu… Ternyata suka dengan sesuatu yang imut dan lucu seperti boneka?

"Seseorang, tolong cubit aku… Aku pasti lagi bermimpi…" gumam Kidou sambil memijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing. _"Astaga… Beneran, nih? Masa', sih, Goenji itu maniak boneka begini?" _pikir Kidou.

Mamoru nampak sudah membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi dan nyata. Kazemaru cuma cengo. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk _cool_ dan ber-_positive thinking_.

"Sst… Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu… Siapa tau itu tadi Goenji cuma mau ngecek, apa tu boneka bener-bener _high quality_, gitu! Kan, mestinya tu boneka buat adiknya!" kata Kazemaru dengan sangat bijaknya. Padahal dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kebenaran ucapannya.

Mamoru dengan wajah horror menatap Kazemaru. "Gu-gue udah nggak bisa _positive thinking_ soal ini… E-elo tadi juga lihat, kan? Go-Goenji… dengan begitu mesranya (?) memeluk boneka itu," kata Mamoru. Dia langsung berapi-api. "Yes! Ini bisa jadi gossip baru! Kidou, bawa kamera, nggak?"

"Aku… mau pulang…" gumam Kidou dengan wajah layaknya orang depresi. "Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi… Hahaha… Goenji suka boneka? Hahaha…" Hmm, sepertinya Kidou sebentar lagi akan dengan sukses masuk RSJ Inazuma (emang ada, ya?).

"Umm… Endou, aku juga mau pulang. Sekalian mau nganterin Kidou. Elo?" kata Kazemaru.

"Gue tetep disini! Gue mau buntuti Goenji! Hmph! Gue nggak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!" kata Mamoru.

"Yah, terserah elo, dah…" kata Kazemaru cool sambil menuntun Kidou yang kewarasannya mulai diragukan (?).

* * *

Shuuya dengan cool menggendong boneka beruang lucu yang baru dia beli. Dia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Mamoru yang ada 10 meter dibelakangnya. Mamoru dengan berkonsentrasi penuh mengekor dibelakang Shuuya.

"Hmm… Kelihatannya Goenji akan pulang ke rumah. Fufufu… Kebetulan sekali…" gumam Mamoru dengan wajah devil.

Akhirnya sampailah Shuuya di rumahnya (atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut apartemen). "_Tadaima…_" kata Shuuya begitu membuka pintu.

"_Okaeri_, Shuuya-san," sambut wanita yang sudah lama bekerja sebagai pembantu keluarga Goenji itu.

"Mana Yuka?"

"Oh, dia sedang main ke rumah temannya."

"Hmm…"

"Mmm, Shuuya-san, apakah itu boneka untuk Yuka-san?"

"Mungkin… Aku akan ke kamar dulu. Jangan ganggu ya."

"Baik."

Mamoru yang sedang mengintip di atap (emang apartemen ada gentengnya?) mengangguk-angguk sendiri. _"Wah, dia aja jawabnya 'mungkin'! Tuh, kan, bener! Itu pasti boneka buat dirinya sendiri!"_ Mamoru pun mengendap-endap menuju beranda yang ada di kamar Shuuya. Dia mengitip lewat celah gorden.

Shuuya dengan tenang membuka kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Dengan sigap dia mengunci pintu. Cepat-cepat dia berganti pakaian lalu merebahkan diri dikasur. Cowok itu tiba-tiba duduk lagi dan dengan mesranya memeluk boneka yang baru dia beli tadi. "Umm… Lucu, deh… Kamu aku kasih nama, umm… Hachi…" kata Shuuya sambil mencubit pipi boneka beruang itu. "Lucunya~!"

Mamoru hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan itu dengan tampang horror. _"Buset, dah! Fufufu, ini beneran bisa jadi gossip yang hot!"_

* * *

**"HAH? YANG BENER, ENDOU?"** teriak seluruh anggota tim Raimon Eleven kecuali Kidou, Kazemaru, dan Fubuki. Tentunya kecuali Shuuya juga…

Mamoru mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat. "Iya, tau! Begitu dirumah, dia langsung 'pacaran' dengan boneka itu! Buset! Mesra banget, euy!"

Kazemaru geleng-geleng. "Udahlah, Endou… Nyebarin 'aib' orang itu nggak baik, lho."

"Nyebarin aib apanya? Ini tu namanya gossip! Gossip! **G-O-S-S-I-P!**"

"Uh, kurasa sama saja…" kata Fubuki dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

Someoka nampak penasaran. "Sumprit loe? Masa, sih, si Goenji itu begitu?"

"Yah, nggak percaya… Tanya, tuh, Kidou sama Kazemaru! Mereka kemarin ikutan!" kata Mamoru.

Sreek…

Tiba-tiba pintu klub terbuka. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung diam dan menatap orang yang baru masuk itu. Dan orang itu adalah… Goenji Shuuya!

"…" Situasi langsung hening.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Shuuya yang kebingungan. "Kok, diam?"

"Oh, enggak, kok, Goenji!" jawab Mamoru.

Fubuki tiba-tiba mendekati Shuuya. "Goenji-kun beneran suka boneka ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang tetep innocent.

Wajah Shuuya langsung memerah. "E-eh?"

Mamoru, dkk. yang tadi lagi menggossip langsung panik. "U-uwaa! Fubuki! Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Ng-nggak mungkin, kan?"

Fubuki menatap Mamoru. "Huh? Tapi, kalian tadi ngomongin itu, kan? Endou-san juga sampai bersemangat gitu… Katanya kemarin kamu buntuti Goenji-kun… Teru-**MMH!**" Mulut Fubuki langsung dibungkam sama Mamoru.

Aura horror langsung menyelimuti tubuh Shuuya. **"Endou… Kau kemarin ngapain?"**

"A-aah… Itu… Fubuki cuma bercanda, kok! Hahaha…" kata Mamoru. _"Mati gue!" _pikir Mamoru._  
_

"Endou… ikut aku…" kata Shuuya sambil menarik kerah baju Mamoru. Dengan kasar Shuuya menyeret Mamoru keluar dari ruangan klub dan menutup pintu. Suasana mencekam langsung menyelimuti ruang klub.

"Waduh…" gumam Kazemaru. "Umm, Fubuki… Bisa kau ambilkan kotak P3K yang ada dilemari? Sepertinya setelah ini Endou membutuhkannya…"

"Uuh? Untuk apa?" Fubuki malah balik nanya.

"Soalnya…"

Sebelum ucapan Kazemaru selesai, langsung terdengar suara teriakan, tangisan, ringisan, dan jeritan histeris dari Mamoru yang begitu keras. Semua orang yang ada diruang klub langsung terdiam.

"Uuuh… Kurasa kita harus langsung panggil ambulans…" usul Kidou sambil geleng-geleng.

"Iya, ya…"

* * *

Pesan moral : Jangan pernah menyebarkan aib seseorang. Karena itu sama saja kita minta buat dihajar (?) orang itu.

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Sorry kalo gaje! Soalnya gue nggak pinter bikin deskripsi! Tapi, kayaknya kalau dijadiin film malah lebih lucu, deh!"

Hi-chan : "Emang!"

Fubuki : "Aku kelihatan innocent banget disini…"

Hi-chan : "Soalnya Fubuki-chan emang kawaii~!" (peluk Fubuki)

Mamoru : "Sial bener gue disini…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Itu request dari Hi-chan… Jangan protes ke gue…"

Shuuya : "…mmm…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Tenang, Oniichan… Oniichan tetep keren, kok!"

Shuuya : (sweatdrop) "O-oniichan?"

Kazemaru : "Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu bakal terjadi padaku besok…"

Hi-chan : "Kyaaaaaa~! My prince!" (peluk Kazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ufufufu… Tau aja…"

Kazemaru : **"APA? JADI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA GUE?"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup! Mohon direview ya!" (lambai-lambai) "Flame juga boleh, kok!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Nggak tau kesambet setan dari mana tiba-tiba aku pengin cepet update. Oya, sebenarnya ini chapter emang udah selesai dari kemarin, makanya bisa cepet :)

Disclaimer (s) : Inazuma Eleven itu bukan punyaku~!

Warning (s) : SUPER OOC dan gaje.

* * *

**= Chapter 2 =**

**= Misunderstood =**

* * *

"Sialan… Apes banget gue…" gerutu Kazemaru sambil berjalan menuju ke arah lokernya. Ya, hari ini memang sangat menyebalkan bagi Kazemaru karena dia dari tadi apes melulu. Paginya, dia kehujanan. Sampai di sekolah dandanan Kazemaru jelas sudah hancur. Jadi, dia langsung mandi dan minta ijin bolos beberapa mata pelajaran.

Begitu merasa baikan, Kazemaru ikut pelajaran olahraga. Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang benci padanya, saat pelajaran olahraga dia terpeleset dan tercebur ke genangan lumpur. Wah, yang sabar ya Kazemaru… Nah, sekarang cowok berambut panjang satu ini nampak sedang menggeledah lokernya. Dia mencari baju bersih untuk dipakai.

"Waduh?" kata Kazemaru. "Masa udah nggak ada, sih?" Kazemaru langsung mengingat-ingat. "Hmm… Seragam sekolah basah tadi basah karena kehujanan… Trus tadi ganti pakai seragam olahraga… Karena kena lumpur dicuci juga. Seragam klub sepak bola katanya sedang dijemur dan masih basah… OMG! Terus gue pake baju apaan, nih?"

Kazemaru yang lagi panik segera menggeledah lokernya kembali. Akhirnya dia hanya menemukan jaket. "Yah, cuma jaket… Gue, sih, pake kaos dalam gini aja nggak masalah. Masa nggak ada yang lain? Duh… Nggak elit banget jalan-jalan pakai jaket tapi bawahannya cuma boxer…"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Ka-Kazemaru-kun!" jerit Aki yang nggak sengaja lagi lewat loker. Dia langsung membalikkan badan.

Kazemaru langsung menoleh ke Aki. "A-Aki? Ma-maaf! Kamu punya bawahan, nggak?"

"E-eeh? Ba-bawahan…? Umm, kalau tidak salah ada, sih…"

"Kebetulan! Boleh pinjam?"

Aki langsung terperanjat. "Pi-pinjam? Ta-tapi, ini rok, lho!"

Petir langsung menyambar kepala Kazemaru. "Ro-rok?"

"Iya, masih mau?"

_"Yah, daripada nggak ada, deh… Untuk sementara pakai rok dulu. Nah, ntar begitu sampai di ruang klub, aku baru minjem celananya siapa gitu…"_ pikir Kazemaru. "Ya udah… Nggak apa-apa, deh. Mana?"

* * *

Kazemaru berusaha tetap cool dengan dandanannya sekarang. Yah, walau dia nggak PD karena dari tadi dilirikin anak-anak. Tapi, masih mending daripada dia jalan-jalan dengan hanya memakai kaos dalam putih lusuh dan boxer favoritnya yang bermotif batik (?). "Udah jam segini… Berarti sekarang semuanya udah dilapangan. Kesana aja, deh… Kan nggak enak kalau aku ke ruang klub trus main ambil celana yang ada diloker," gumam Kazemaru sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan.

Sedang dilapangan, seluruh anggota sudah mulai berlatih.

"Lho? Kazemaru mana? Tumben telat," kata Mamoru.

"Nggak tau. Kelamaan dandan kale…" cetus Someoka. "Kan, rambut tu anak panjang. Jadi, harus disisir helai demi helai… Kayak puteri keraton…"

"Hahaha… Iya, ya… Someoka-kun 'kan botak… Jadi, nggak usah sisiran," kata Fubuki dengan innocent.

**"HAH? NGOMONG APA, LOE?"** gertak Someoka.

"Jangan gampang marah… Ntar makin botak, lho~!" celetuk Tsunami cool.

**"APUAAAAAAA? NGAJAK BERANTEM, LOE?"**

"Kogure-kun, kamu nggak jahil lagi, kan?" tuduh Haruna kepada Kogure yang emang jahil kepada semua orang yang dia kenal. Yah, walau Kogure sudah trauma menjahili Shuuya. Jadi, dia bakal mengerjai siapapun kecuali _flame striker_ itu.

"Eh, jangan asal nuduh ya!" bantah Kogure.

"…" Shuuya hanya diam sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya langsung menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang berlari ke lapangan. Dia langsung mengenali sosok berambut panjang itu. "Eh, itu bukannya Kazemaru?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok itu.

Mamoru langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Shuuya. "Eh? Mana? Wah, iya! Oi, Kazemaru!"

"Teman-teman, maaf, terlambat! Ada sedikit masalah!" kata Kazemaru.

Seluruh anggota tim sepak bolah Raimundo itu langsung terdiam begitu mulai bisa melihat sosok Kazemaru lebih jelas. Rambut birunya diikat kebelakang seperti biasa… Pakai jaket… Tapi, yang bawahnya itu… Rok putih dengan renda pink yang melambai-lambai?

"A-a-a…" Mamoru nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Wajah seluruh anggota tim langsung menjadi horror. Kidou sampai harus melepas _google_nya agar bisa memastikan. Natsumi sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda akan segera kabur dari tempat itu. Shuuya berusaha keras untuk tetap _cool_, tapi gagal. Dia terlalu shock untuk itu. Mereka tetap shock hingga Kazemaru sudah tiba tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf ya lama… Huh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kazemaru begitu menyadari keanehan dari teman-teman setimnya.

**"La-la… LARI!"** teriak Mamoru histeris.

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Tanpa ba-bi-bu semuanya langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, kecuali Natsumi yang segera masuk ke mobilnya. Kazemaru kaget melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu.

"E-egh? He-hei! Jangan salah paham dulu!" teriak Kazemaru. Namun, teman-temannya sudah menjauh. Dengan pasrah Kazemaru menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi…" Kazemaru memasang posisi start jongkok. Dia berkonsentrasi sejenak dan bersiap. **"JANGAN REMEHKAN KEMAMPUAN BERLARIKU! HEYAAAAAH!"**

Kazemaru yang memang dulunya atlet lari dan memang spesialis di bidang itu jelas dengan mudah mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah lari duluan. Hal ini membuat Mamoru, dkk, yang menganggap Kazemaru sudah mulai sinting dan kini jadi banci, panik.

"Huaaaaaaaa! Dia makin mendekat! Gimana, nih?" teriak Someoka.

"Mama~! Gue nggak pengen digrepe-grepe! No~! Gue masih pengen perjaka!" balas Mamoru.

"Botak~! Aku takut! Aku nggak mau dicubit-cubit karena imut~!" jerit Fubuki sambil melompat ke Someoka.

"Aduh!" ringis Shuuya yang kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung batu. Cowok itu langsung terjungkal dan jatuh. Shuuya cepat-cepat bangkit namun rasa nyeri menyerang kakinya. "Aduh…" rintih Shuuya sambil memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

**"GOENJI-SAN!"** teriak Tachimukai histeris saat melihat Shuuya telah gugur (?).

**"NO! GOENJI-SAN!"** Toramaru juga ikutan berteriak histeris ketika melihat senpainya.

"Huaaaa! Balik! Balik! Kita nggak bisa ninggalin Goenji!" teriak Mamoru.

"Nggak! Nggak!" balas Tsunami. "Kita harus tetap fokus, Endou! Relakan Goenji! Relakan! Kita harus tetap bertahan hidup! Ini demi Goenji juga!"

"Goenji… Kau pahlawan kita…" kata Mamoru sambil menyeka air matanya. Lho? Lho? Kok, jadi kayak orang lagi perang gini?

Shuuya nampak sedang meringis kesakitan. "Ugh, sial… Aku ditinggal… Dasar nggak setia kawan," gerutu Shuuya.

"Goenji!" seru Kazemaru.

Shuuya langsung mematung. Dengan horror dia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kazemaru sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Shuuya berjalan ngesot. Namun, tentu saja langsung terkejar. Shuuya terpojok!

"Goenji, kamu nggak apa? Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Kazemaru kepada Shuuya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriak Shuuya sambil mengacungkan benda yang berada di dekatnya, yaitu sedotan bekas (?).

Kazemaru geleng-geleng. "Nggak kusangka sampai kamu pun berpikiran begitu. Sumpeh, deh! Gue masih waras! Sini, gue bantu berdiri."

"Jangan sentuh!" teriak Shuuya sambil tetap mengacungkan senjatanya. "Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat…!"

"Apa? Kamu mau bunuh aku pake sedotan? Goenji, sejak kapan otakmu ikutan error? Lho? Lho? Lho? Goenji! Oi, oi!" Kazemaru langsung panik begitu melihat Shuuya langsung pingsan karena ketakutan. "Waduh! Goenji! Oi!" Dengan panik Kazemaru mendekati Shuuya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Kazemaru menyandarkan tubuh Shuuya ke tembok. Dia memeriksa keadaan Shuuya, mulai dari denyut nadi dan lainnya. Jika ada orang lewat melihat, pasti mereka langsung beranggapan bahwa Kazemaru sedang 'berbuat macam-macam' ke Shuuya. "Fiuuh, cuma pingsan… Selamet, deh…" kata Kazemaru.

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba Mamoru udah dibelakang Kazemaru. **"HEYAAAAAAH! MENJAUH DARI GOENJI, BANCI KALENG!"** teriak Mamoru yang langsung nonjok Kazemaru pake Fist of Justice.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa~!" teriak Kazemaru begitu dia diikat sama Haruna dan Kidou.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Kidou seletah memastikan ikatan Kazemaru kencang. "Kita bisa tenang sekarang!"

"Jadi, harus kita apain, nih, orang yang sudah -piip- Goenji sampai pingsan?" tanya Tsunami sambil jitak-jitak kepala Kazemaru.

Someoka langsung angkat bicara. "Kazemaru! Nggak gue sangka elo bakal sekejam ini!" katanya sambil nendang-nendang Kazemaru.

**"Kyaaaaaaaa! Teman-teman~! Hentikan!"** teriak Aki dari kejauhan.

Orang-orang yang sudah berhasrat untuk memutilasi Kazemaru itu langsung menoleh. "Manajer?"

"Huff… Huff… Untung masih sempat… Anu, Kazemaru nggak salah… Tadi, bajunya Kazemaru basah semua, jadi aku pinjemin rokku. Nah, Kazemaru itu tadi mau minjem celana ke kalian…" kata Aki menjelaskan.

Semuanya kaget. "Hah? Jadi…?"

"Iya, Kazemaru masih waras!"

Kazemaru langsung cemberut. "Kalian, sih, nggak mau dengar! Ayo, lepasin!"

"Waduh… Maaf ya, Kazemaru… Ehehe," kata Mamoru sambil membantu Kidou membuka ikatan Kazemaru.

"Huh! Ayo, tanggung jawab!" teriak Kazemaru dengan amarah memuncak.

"Ma-maaf, deh, Kazemaru…" kata Mamoru.

"Nggak! Maaf aja nggak cukup!"

Kidou menggaruk kepalanya. "Iya, deh… Kamu maunya apa?"

Kazemaru berpikir sejenak. "Kebetulan besok libur. Kalau begitu kalian harus mematuhi perintahku sampai besok! Mengerti?"

"Hah?"

* * *

"Endou! Mana jusku?" teriak Kazemaru.

"Ini…" jawab Mamoru sambil menyodorkan jus pesanan Kazemaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kami harus begini?"

Kazemaru menyesap jusnya. "Ya sampai besok!"

"Kita, sih, nggak masalah buat jadi babumu…" kata Someoka. Dia menghela nafas. "Tapi… Kalau sambil pakai baju maid begini… Jelas langsung ancur image _cool_ gue…

Kazemaru hampir ingin muntah saat mendengar ucapan Someoka. _"Buset! Image cool dari Hongkong?"_ pikir Kazemaru. "Itu balasan buat kalian! Biar kalian tahu rasanya!"

"Iya, tapi, kenapa cuma Goenji yang elo biarin pakai baju butler?" protes Kogure. _"Sialan, mana tu cowok makin keliatan keren…"_ batin Kogure yang ngiri sama Shuuya.

"Soalnya aku itu hanya baik kepada orang yang baik juga…"

**"JADI, ELO MAU BILANG KALAU KITA ITU NGGAK BAIK, YA?"** teriak Someoka, Kidou, Tsunami, Kogure, dan Mamoru.

"Ahaha~! Nggak apa-apa, kok, botak…" kata Fubuki kepada Someoka. Hanya dia yang sepertinya tetap bahagia walau pakai baju maid.

**"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BOTAK~!" **protes Someoka.

"Udah, deh! Jangan ribut sendiri! Ayo, pijitin gue!" kata Kazemaru.

"Hai…"

* * *

Pesan moral : Jangan pernah berburuk sangka dulu kalau kamu nggak mau dijadiin pembantu orang (?).

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Gomen kalo kurang lucu... Setelah ini aku usahakan bisa lebih lucu..."

Hi-chan : "Review, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : _Triple update!_ *digebukin _readers_* Ehehehe, ini ku post ulang. Jangan kaget kalau sama dengan yang di 'Hidden Secret : Revival'. Oya, ada beberapa _edit_ di sana-sini, sih~

Disclaimer : Apa di Inazuma Eleven ada adegan Katsuya (bapaknya Shuuya) ngomong ke Shuuya kalau sebenarnya dirinya itu cewek dan sekarang jadi cowok karena suatu obat? Nggak ada kan? Artinya... **INAZUMA ELEVEN BUKAN PUNYAKU!**

Warning (s) : OOC sangat, ada unsur shounen-ai (khusus chapter ini), dan gaje! Kalo nggak suka ya jangan baca, cuy! Oya, lalu anggap saja Someoka itu anggota Inazuma Japan disini... =.=a

* * *

**= Hidden Secret**** : Revival**

**= Chapter 3 : All Caused By Love =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

Someoka sedang melamun. Ya, cowok botak itu lagi melamun. Kira-kira melamun apa ya? Yuk, kita intip isi otak Someoka!

Oh! Rupanya cowok ini lagi jatuh cinta! Sama siapa ya…?

_'Ah, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini… Aku selalu mikirin Go__u__enji…'_ pikir Someoka. _'Waktu makan ingat dia… Waktu latihan ingat dia juga… Bahkan waktu boker pun ingat sama Go__u__enji! Arrgh! Kenapa, sih, gue?'_

Ups, ternyata Someoka sedang jatuh hati dengan 'keanggunan' (?) seorang Gouenji Shuuya. Sang _striker_ jenius nan _cool_ yang merupakan rivalnya. Oww, kayaknya ada yang baru kena cinlok, nih! Emang ya, benci itu beda-beda tipis sama cinta~

"Oh! Someoka!" panggil seseorang. Someoka menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, kapten! Gouenji! Kidou!"

Shuuya mengangguk. Kidou membalas panggilan Someoka dengan salam. Mamoru nyengir. "Ngapain siang-siang gini melamun? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja! Mana pelatih dan yang lainnya?"

Someoka mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak tau, kayaknya belum datang."

Kidou melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah jam segini… Astaga. Ayo, kita cepat kumpulkan teman-teman! Keburu pelatih datang!"

"Yosh! Gouenji, kamu cari sama Someoka! Aku sama Kidou! Ntar ketemu di lapangan ya!" kata Mamoru. Tak lama kemudian Mamoru dan Kidou sudah menghilang. Membiarkan Someoka berdua saja dengan Gouenji.

_'Oh, just great…'_ umpat Someoka dalam hati. Bagaimana Someoka nggak ngumpat? Lha, dia lagi terombang-ambing soal perasaannya ke Shuuya gini… Kok, malah dipasangin sama cowok _cool_ berelemen api itu!

"Ayo, Someoka," ajak Shuuya.

"Eh, iya…" jawab Someoka.

Dua orang striker itu berjalan berdampingan… Diatas jalan kenangan kita bergandeng tangan … (ditonjok _readers_ karena tiba-tiba nyasar ke sebuah lagu lama) Ehm, maksud saya, dua orang _striker_ itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan. Hingga mereka mencapai tempat yang cukup sepi.

Jantung Someoka rasanya mau copot. _'Apa bener aku suka Go__u__enji?' _Someoka menatap wajah Shuuya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Entah mengapa, bagi Someoka wajah itu bagaikan bulan yang sedang bersinar terang (?). _Oh yeah_, cinta akan membuat seseorang menjadi puitis…

Entah karena Someoka sudah terlalu lama menatap wajah 'bidadari' Shuuya atau memang Shuuya punya firasat ada seseorang 'mengincar'nya (?), Shuuya memecahkan lamunan _striker_ pink (?) itu. "Uh, Someoka, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Someoka buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya. "A-ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Oh, baiklah."

_'Se-setidaknya aku bisa bertanya, kan, bagaimana pendapat Go__u__enji tentang diriku? Yah, sebagai teman gitu…' _batin Someoka. "Go-Gouenji!"

"Ya?" sahut Shuuya masih dengan wajah _cool_-nya yang bikin gemes (lha?).

"A-anu… Menurutmu, aku ini… Mmm…"

"…?" Shuuya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

**"A-aaaaaargh!"** Someoka yang sudah kalap langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Gouenji.

"**!"** Shuuya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Someoka, namun karena masih terlalu _shock_ itulah dia tetap membeku di tempat dan tidak menendang Someoka di tempat yang mungkin bakal membuatnya tak bisa punya keturunan.

**"GO-GO****U****ENJI, AKU…"**

"?"

'_Tinggal 2 kata lagi!'_ jerit Someoka dalam hati. Dia segera menyiapkan mentalnya. Suasana yang begitu sepi dan romantis (?) itu membuat Someoka teringat pesan dari kakeknya. _'Jika kamu berdua dengan seseorang yang kau suka ditempat sepi… Maka akan ada orang ketiga… yaitu…'_

**"Go****u****enji-san!"**

_'…seorang pengganggu…'_ lanjut Someoka yang mencak-mencak karena tiba-tiba Toramaru muncul entah dari mana. Membuat acara 'menyatakan cinta'nya hancur berantakan. Didalam hati, Someoka berjanji bakal langsung mengirimkan mantra-mantra _voodoo_ kepada Toramaru sesampainya dirumah. _'BAKAL GUE BUAT ANAK MACAN SATU INI MATI MENCRET!'_ kutuknya.

Shuuya melepas genggaman tangan Someoka dan menghampiri Toramaru. "Ah, sudah selesai membantu ibumu, Toramaru?" tanya Shuuya kepada junior kesayangannya itu.

Toramaru mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Iya! Ngomong-ngomong Gouenji-san kenapa ada disini? Yang lainnya mana?"

"Aku dan Someoka sedang mencari anak-anak lain," kata Shuuya.

"Ah, akan kubantu!"

"Arigatou, ayo, Someoka."

"I-iya…" jawab Someoka masih dengan hati hancur…

Inazuma.

"Oke! Latihan hari ini selesai!" ucap pelatih Kudou. Ini bagaikan angin surga untuk mereka yang baru saja menjalani latihan ala neraka itu.

"Fuaaaaaaah! Capek!" kata Mamoru yang langsung menyambar botol air minum yang diberikan Aki. "Eh, eh! Bagaimana kalau kita setelah ini ke kedai ramen Rairaiken?"

"Wuah! Setuju!" sahut Kabeyama. "Aku lapar!"

Toramaru nampak sedang mengobrol dengan Shuuya. Someoka menatap mereka. _'Hiks, keliatannya akrab banget…'_ batinnya. Tachimukai melirik Someoka. "Someoka-san?"

Karena kaget tiba-tiba dipanggil, Someoka terlonjak. **"EMANG KENAPA KALAU GUE SUKA GO****U****ENJI?"**

"E-eh?" heran Tachimukai. "Someoka-san suka…?"

"?" Semua orang yang ada disana menatap Someoka. Bingung. "Kau tadi teriak apa, Someoka?" tanya Kidou. Teriakan Someoka tadi memang keras, tapi nggak begitu jelas. Tentu saja menarik perhatian orang…

"Tadi kayaknya tentang Goenji, deh!" celetuk Tsunami.

"Tentangku?" ucap Shuuya bingung.

"Eeeh?" heran Toramaru.

**"UWAA! WAAAAA! WAAAA! NGGAK, KOK! LUPAKAN SAJA!"** kata Someoka panik. **"TACHIMUKAI, IKUT GUE!"** Someoka langsung menyeret Tachimukai menjauh dari yang lainnya.

"So-Someoka-san?" tanya Tachimukai gemetaran karena tiba-tiba diseret.

"Sst! Apa yang kau dengar tadi, jangan kasih tahu ke siapa-siapa! Paham?" ancam Someoka. Tachimukai mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Bagus!" Lalu Someoka pergi meninggalkan Tachimukai yang masih _shock_.

"Ja-jadi… Someoka-san suka sama… Gouenji-san?" gumam Tachimukai lirih begitu Someoka sudah pergi. "Astaga…"

* * *

"Selamat makan!" teriak Mamoru. Dia langsung menyantap ramen dihadapannya. "Ueeeeeeeenak tenan!"

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Kabeyama menyantap ramennya. **"GYAAAAA! PEDAS!"**

"Kogure-kun!" teriak Haruna kepada Kogure yang sedang terkekeh-kekeh. Kogure menatap kearah Tachimukai. Ya, dia juga memberikan wasabi super pedas ke ramen penjaga gawang satu itu.

Tachimukai dengan wajah polos memakan ramennya. "Mmm…" Kogure memperhatikan dengan seksama reaksi Tachimukai setelah memakan ramen _super hot_ buatannya.

_'Ushishishi… Rasakan!'_ batin Kogure. _'Eh, tapi rasanya, kok, ada yang kelupaan ya?'_

"Uwaaaaah! Enak sekali!" kata Tachimukai senang.

**"UAPAAAAAAAA?"** jerit Kogure _shock_. Dia langsung mendekati Tachimukai dan segera dicicipinya ramen itu. **"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! PEDAAAAAAS! AIR!"**

"Hah? Masa pedas, sih? Enak, kok!" ucap Tachimukai dengan _innocent_-nya. Dimakannya lagi ramen dihadapannya. "Mmm… Iya, enak!"

Semua orang menatapnya dengan wajah horror. _'O-oh iya, Tachimukai 'kan pecinta pedas!'_ Kogure pundung dipojokan karena lupa kalau Tachimukai itu suka pedas (banget).

"Wuaaaah! Shio ramennya enak!" kata Tsunami. Oya, shio ramen itu adalah ramen garam khas Okinawa. Jadi, rasanya asin-asin gitu… "Rasanya kayak lagi dilaut!"

"Ufufufu, shio ramen ya, Tsunami-kun?" kata Fubuki yang duduk dihadapan Tsunami dengan senyum lebar tapi **menekan**.

"Ahahaha, kamu miso, kan?" jawab Tsunami dengan senyuman nggak kalah _horror_.

"Ya, di Hokkaido ramen itu miso."

"Yang paling enak ya shio."

"Bukannya miso?"

"Shio."

"Miso."

** "Shio."**

** "Miso."**

**"Shio!"**

** "Miso!"**

"..."

"..."

**"SHIO!/MISO!"**

Fubuki dan Tsunami langsung adu _deathglare_.

"Aduh, lagi-lagi(*)... Hentikan kalian berdua!" ucap Tachimukai.

Toramaru membawa mangkuk ramennya dan duduk disamping Someoka yang duduk dipojokan. Yup, tempat strategis buat mengamati yayangnya… "Someoka-san, boleh bicara?" tanya Toramaru.

"O-oh iya, ada apa?" Someoka balik nanya.

Wajah Toramaru jadi serius. "Apa tujuan, Someoka-san?"

"Ha-hah? Tujuan? Tujuan apa?"

"Someoka-san…" Toramaru menatap tajam ke arah Someoka. Tatapannya seperti seekor macan yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. **"Jangan macam-macam dengan Go****u****enji-san…"** Aura yang penuh dengan hasrat mencabik-cabik mangsa keluar dari tubuh Toramaru. _'Go__u__enji-san itu senpai __favorit__ku! Kalau sampai ada yang berani nyakiti senpaiku… Nggak ada ampun lagi!'_

Someoka merinding. "Oh… ah, eh… iya?" _'Gila! Gue baru aja diancam sama anak SD kelas 6 dan gue ketakutan sekarang!'_

"Baiklah," ucap Toramaru yang mengambil kembali mangkuk ramennya dan duduk ke tempatnya semula, disamping Tachimukai. Sedangkan Shuuya, yang duduk disamping Kidou, bersin.

"?" heran Shuuya.

"Ada apa, Gouenji? Kau flu?" tanya Kidou.

Gouenji menggeleng. "Mungkin… tadi ada yang membicarakanku."

Sedangkan Someoka merasakan jiwanya bergetar hebat. _'Ohohoho… Menarik… Jadi, gue punya rival ya! Hahaha! Lihat aja, gue pasti berhasil, anak macan sialan!'_

* * *

"Oh, Someoka-kun!" panggil Fubuki kepada Someoka yang sedang mengintai Shuuya. Someoka menoleh ke arah _ice striker_ itu. "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Fubuki heran.

"Ah, tidak! Hanya iseng saja," ucap Someoka.

"Oooh…" gumam Fubuki. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

"Someoka-kun tidak sedang mengintai Gouenji-kun, kan?"

Someoka shock. "Eh?"

"Maaf, Someoka-kun… Tapi…" Fubuki menatap Someoka dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan mencekam. **"Jangan macam-macam dengan Go****u****enji-kun…"** ucapnya. Bisa kita lihat dibelakang Fubuki ada latar bergambar serigala yang meraung ditengah badai salju yang maha dasyat bersama sosok Atsuya yang tertawa mengerikan seperti nenek sihir (?).

Someoka gemetaran. _'WHAT? BARU GUE LIHAT FUBUKI KAYAK GINI! SEREM AMAT! TRUS APA ITU? ITU ATSUYA, KAN? BUSET, KENAPA KETAWANYA KAYAK ORANG KESURUPAN GENDERUWO GITU?'_

**"Go****u****enji-kun adalah orang yang mengerti aku… Dia seperti kakak bagiku… Jadi, awas ya!"** ancam Fubuki dengan masih memakai latar belakangnya yang _horror_ itu.

"Eh, umm… Iya…" jawab Someoka.

"Sudah ya, Someoka-kun!" kata Fubuki dengan wajahnya yang _innocent_ seperti biasa. Someoka menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. _'Gila, sebenernya yang suka Go__u__enji ada berapa, sih?'_

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Someoka mulai _stress_. Bagaimana nggak _stress_ saat tahu pujaan hatinya sudah di 'jaga' oleh banyak orang? Hampir seisi tim Inazuma Japan, mengancamnya! _'Tahu dari mana, sih, kalau aku suka Go__u__enji?'_ heran Someoka.

_**Flasback Ancaman-Ancaman yang didapat Someoka…**_

(P.S : yang didalam kurung komentar Someoka)

_**"Someoka, jangan macam-macam ya sama Go**__**u**__**enji,"**__ ucap Kazemaru dengan senyum yang lebih mendekati seringaian daripada senyuman. Dibelakangnya ada latar angin tornado yang dasyat. Tornado itu terlihat seakan-akan ingin menerbangkan Someoka jauh ke langit. _(dasar, mentang-mentang namanya 'Kazemaru' a.k.a anak angin…)

_"Hei, Someoka!" kata Mamoru. __**"Kamu… jangan terlalu dekat dengan Go**__**u**__**enji ya?" **__Mamoru tersenyum dengan background Majin the Hand yang tertawa mengerikan disertai kilat menyambar-nyambar. __**"Aku serius, lho…"**_(Hah? Kapten aja sampai serius begitu! Nggak salah, nih?)

_ Kidou menatap Someoka. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Someoka…" Kidou melepas google-nya. Matanya yang merah tajam menatap Someoka lekat-lekat. __**"Jangan dekati Go**__**u**__**enji lagi,"**__ ancamnya dengan latar belakang penguin raksasa yang mengamuk sehingga membuat paus berterbangan (?). _(Gilaaaaaaa! Kidou aja sampai ikut-ikutan ngancam gue!)

_ "Ah, anu, Someoka-san," panggil Tachimukai. "Aku kemarin tahu, lho, kalau Someoka-san yang memasukkan bunga ke lokernya Go__u__enji-san." Tachimukai tersenyum manis. "Romantis sekali… Sayang, tapi Someoka-san __**SEBAIKNYA**__ jangan sentuh Go__u__enji-san lagi…" Tachimukai tetap tersenyum dengan background Maou the Hand yang digabung dengan Mugen the Hand. Hasilnya? Jelas jadi Maou the Hand yang punya tangan banyak banget! _(Tachimukai yang polos dan begitu sopan sama senpainya itu juga sampai ngancam aku?)

_ "Ahahaha, hai, Someoka! Hari ini cerah ya!" sapa Tsunami dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. "Oya, Someoka, kau jangan dekat-dekat Go__u__enji lagi ya? __**Ntar harimu mendung, lho…**__" Tsunami tersenyum bahagia ke arah Someoka. Namun, dibelakang cowok hitam itu terlukis gambar ombak yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Ombak tersebut seakan bersiap untuk menghanyutkan Someoka hingga ke negeri antah berantah. _(Tsunami juga?)

_ "Oh, Someoka! Bagaimana kabarmu?" seru Hijikata. "Oya, Go__u__enji itu seperti adikku sendiri, lho! Adik-adikku juga suka sekali sama dia…__**Jadi, kau jangan macam-macam ya!**__" Hijikata mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi serius dan background kaki raksasa! _(Aduuuh… Siapa juga, sih, yang mau macam-macam sama si Gouenji, Hijikata?)

_**End of Flashback…**_

Someoka merinding untuk kesekian kalinya. _'Gila… Kalau begini ceritanya, sebelum aku berhasil nembak Goenji, aku udah tewas duluan!'_ batin Someoka. Dia menatap ke arah Shuuya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Toramaru. _'Ugh! Tapi, aku tak boleh menyerah!'_

* * *

**CKLEK!**

"Wah, Gouenji-kun dapat bunga lagi ya?" celetuk Fubuki kepada Shuuya yang baru saja membuka lokernya. Shuuya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ini sudah ke berapa kali, Gouenji?" tanya Mamoru.

"Ke-11?" tebak Tachimukai.

"Tidak, sepertinya ke-16 atau ke-17…" ucap Kidou.

"Ke-17," ralat Shuuya. "Hmm? Ada suratnya kali ini."

Semuanya mendekati Shuuya. Shuuya membacanya keras-keras. "Sehabis latihan, temui aku di lapangan."

"Hmm… Kalau dia mengetahui kapan kita selesai latihan, artinya orang ini adalah salah satu anggota Inazuma Japan," kata Kidou. Oh, Kidou, kau memang berbakat jadi detektif… Tepat sekali…

Mamoru menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa nggak ada petunjuk lain?"

"Umm… Siapa ya? Eh, kalau anggota Inazuma Japan berarti cowok, dong!" kata Tachimukai.

"Huwaaaaaah! Iya, ya!" imbuh Mamoru. "Kau hebat banget, Gouenji! Bisa bikin rekanmu sendiri tertarik!" Ucapan Mamoru ini langsung berbuah sebuah tonjokan dari Fubuki.

"Endou-kun, bukan saatnya ngomong gitu!" ucap Fubuki. "Eh, tapi, benar juga ya?"

"17…" gumam Shuuya tiba-tiba.

Kidou menatap Shuuya. "Kau dapat sesuatu, Gouenji?"

"Kalian semua tahu, kan, seseorang dengan nomor 17? Sudah ya, aku akan menemui orang itu." Shuuya pun berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Kidou, Mamoru, Tachimukai, dan Fubuki kebingungan.

"Orang dengan nomor 17?" ulang Fubuki

"17… 17…" gumam semua yang ada disana. Akhirnya mereka ingat. **"NOMOR PUNGGUNG 17! SOMEOKA RYUUGO! EH? HAH? TUNGGU! SOMEOKA?"**

Semuanya terdiam _shock_. Begitu sadar, mereka langsung berlari mengejar Shuuya. **"GO****U****ENJI!"** seru mereka. Siapa juga yang mau ketinggalan adegan selanjutnya?

* * *

"Maaf, Someoka… Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebagai teman," ucap Shuuya dengan tampang _cool_.

"Oooh… Sayang sekali~" bisik Tsunami yang ternyata sudah mengintai dibalik semak-semak adegan dramatis dari pengakuan cinta Someoka kepada Shuuya.

"Uishishishi!" Kogure tertawa.

"Hee, kasihan Someoka ya…" komentar Midorikawa. "Lha, Hiroto, kamu rekam, toh?"

Hiroto mengangguk. "Siapa tahu yang lain juga ingin lihat. Lumayan, ku _upload_ ke youtube (?)."

Tak lama kemudian Kidou, Tachimukai, Fubuki, dan Mamoru menghampiri mereka. "Eh? Kami udah ketinggalan?"

"Yup, udah ditolak, tuh!" kata Tsunami sambil menunjuk pemandangan dihadapannya. "Tragis banget yak?"

"Salah sendiri ngincer Gouenji… Gouenji 'kan orang yang paling kita sayangi disini?" kata Kidou. "Nggak bisa kita biarin sampai kenapa-napa, kan?"

"Yaaaah… Padahal aku ingin lihat secara jelas detik-detik penolakannya!" kata Fubuki.

"Tenang! Tadi sama Hiroto direkam, kok! Yuk, kita tonton bareng!" ucap Midorikawa.

"Dirumah Kidou aja! Kan, TV-nya gede!" usul Mamoru.

Kidou mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo, kita nonton dirumahku."

**"AYOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"Hiks… Ditolak…" keluh Someoka sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. "Sudah kuduga, tapi nggak pernah kusangka bakal sesakit ini…"

Someoka berhenti sejenak. "Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan… Bertubi-tubi-tubi yang kau berikan… Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan… Namun, aku balas senyum keindahan… Bertahan satu cinta… Bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A…" senandung Someoka dengan penuh penghayatan. (A/N : maaf kalau liriknya salah...)

"Ah! Kau, anak muda!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. "Ya, kau!" ulang orang itu saat melihat Someoka celingak-celinguk bingung. "Penghayatanmu bagus sekali! Apa kau berminat rekaman ditempatku?"

"E-eeeh? Apa?" heran Someoka. "Kau siapa?"

"Saya produser XXX dari perusahaan rekaman AnginRibut!"

"Hah? Anda produser XXX dari perusahaan AnginRibut yang terkenal itu, kan?"

"Iya! Dan saya akan menjadikanmu bintang! Kau berminat, anak muda?"

**"MAUUUUUU!"**

* * *

**Se****minggu**** kemudian…**

"Wah, Someoka-san jadi terkenal ya?" kata Tachimukai yang sedang membaca majalah bareng Hiroto dan Midorikawa.

"Wajar saja! Penghayatannya bagus sekali!" ucap Hiroto.

"Terutama pada lagu yang berhubungan dengan patah hati…" kata Tobitaka sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Waaaaaaaah, gara-gara siapa ya?" goda Tsunami sambil melirik Shuuya.

"Urusai," kata Shuuya yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatu.

"Eh! Kita nggak boleh kalah! Ayo, latihan! Latihan!" seru Mamoru.

**"YAAA!"**

* * *

Pesan Moral : Patah hati bukan akhir dari dunia ini… Siapa tahu setelah ditolak kita bakal jadi artis? Siapa tahu, kan? Jadi, jangan keburu bunuh diri dulu~

* * *

(*) : Kutulis 'lagi-lagi'. Sebab ini sebenernya adegan di Drama CD-nya Inazuma Eleven. Hahaha, ngakak banget pas bagian itu! Adegan pas Fubuki ngerjain Kogure waktu uji nyali juga lucu... Trus, adegan pas Shuuya 'iseng' dalam uji nyali yang bikin semua anak (kecuali Kidou) lari ketakutan. Ahahaha! Nggak nyangka Shuuya bisa dengan santainya gitu! Trus pas... (dilempar karena ngasih _spoiler_)

Yak! Dimohon review-nya! ^w^

* * *

P.P.S : Ada yang nanya dimana dapetin drama CD-nya... Aku dapatnya secara _download_ dari internet. Tapi, maaf, saya lupa alamatnya karena dulu _download_ di warnet. Kalau yang mau _download_ juga, saya sarankan cari teks _translate_ ke English-nya juga... Kalau nggak, beneran hanya bengong karena bentuknya hanya percakapan. Lucu banget pas para _seiyuu_ inget-inget NG _scene_-nya Nojima Hirofumi (_seiyuu_ Shuuya). Yoshino Hiroyuki (_seiyuu_ Kidou) sampai ngamuk-ngamuk karena Nojima-san 'keseleo lidah' melulu~ Ehehehe~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Yaaaaaaaak~ Ini post ulang chapter ke-4-nya~

Disclaimer : Saya belum begitu memahami peraturan sepak bola dan nggak jago main bola... Jadi, nggak mungkin, dong, kalau Inazuma Eleven itu yang punya saya... Ntar kalau yang bikin saja, jadinya Inazuma Five karena saya tahunya permainan bola basket. Ehehehe.

Warning (s) : OOC, gaje, dan _bloody_ (?). Trus ada _spoiler_ beberapa film. Kalau nggak suka, ya jangan dibaca, dong...

Setting : Sebelum ke Liocott pokoknya... (lha?) Soalnya aku suka banget munculin Midorikawa, ehehehe. Lagipula ada yang _request_ buat munculin dia lagi.

* * *

**= Hidden Secret =**

**= Chapter 4 : The Real**** Dangerous Animal =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

"Eh, eh! Tahu, nggak?" kata Midorikawa tiba-tiba. Fubuki, Hiroto, Mamoru, Kidou, dan Kazemaru yang kebetulan juga sedang berkumpul di ruang makan itu menoleh.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Mamoru yang lagi berhasrat untuk menggosip (?). Setelah kejadian Shuuya yang dulu (yang nggak tau, baca 'Hidden Secret' yang ada diakun lamaku) Mamoru agak tobat dalam bergosip. Yah, walau lumayan sering kambuh juga.

"Gini, lho, Jeng... Katanya Toramaru habis menang lomba makan yakiniku yang diadain sebuah kedai!" kata Midorikawa, mirip ibu-ibu waktu menggosip.

**"HAH? TORAMARU?"** seru Kazemaru kaget.

"Kabeyama, sih, aku nggak kaget... Tapi, Toramaru?" komentar Kidou keheranan.

"Kok, bisa?" imbuh Hiroto yang jadi penasaran dan langsung ambil kursi untuk duduk.

Midorikawa membenahi posisi duduknya. Wajahnya sangat serius. "Iya! Hebat banget! Kan, aturannya banyak-banyakan habisin daging yakiniku porsi besar dalam 60 menit... Nah, kalian tahu Toramaru berhasil menghabiskan berapa?"

Ucapan Midorikawa yang begitu dramatis dan menggantung membuat semua penasaran sampai ikutan serius. Bahkan Kidou sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi penasarannya. "Be-berapa?" tanya Fubuki yang sangat penasaran.

"Dia..." lanjut Midorikawa serius.

"...i-iya?" kata Kazemaru.

"Dia habis..."

"Berapa? Berapa?" tanya Fubuki penasaran.

"...habis..."

"..."

"..."

"Midorikawa! Jangan sok dramatis, deh! Cepat ngomong napa!" gertak Hiroto yang udah berhasrat melemparkan kursi yang dia duduki ke wajah Midorikawa.

"Iya, Midorikawa! BERAPA? **BERAPA?**" teriak Mamoru sambil mencengkram baju Midorikawa dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan dahsyat saking penasarannya. Kazemaru langsung menghentikan Mamoru sebelum Midorikawa mabuk dan pingsan.

"Dia habis... **30 PORSI!**" kata Midorikawa pada akhirnya.

"Ti-tiga puluh porsi? **PORSI BESAR?**" ulang Kazemaru _shock_.

**"NG-NGGAK MUNGKIN!"** seru Fubuki.

"Ka-Kabeyama saja nggak mungkin bisa sebanyak itu!" komentar Hiroto.

"Ka-kalau 30 porsi... Da-dalam 20 menit habis 10 porsi... Da-dalam 10 menit 5 porsi... Da-dalam 5 menit habis 2,5 porsi... Da-dalam 1 menit... Mmm, berapa, Kidou?" Entah mengapa Mamoru langsung menghitung.

Kidou _sweatdrop_. "Setengah porsi... Tapi, itu hitungan kasarnya, Endou... Belum dihitung sampai waktu memanggangnya."

"Benar juga," kata Hiroto. "Itu lombanya daging sudah dimasak?"

Midorikawa angkat bahu. "Harusnya sudah, dong!"

"Wiih, hebat juga ya Toramaru! Pantas saja dia nggak begitu kelihatan kayak anak SD kelas 6..." kata Mamoru. Dia langsung merasakan aura hitam keluar dari seseorang disamping Hiroto.

**"Begitu, ya... Berarti aku tidak terlihat seperti anak SMP kelas 2..."** ucap Fubuki yang langsung pundung di pojokan. Sebagai anak SMP kelas 2 yang paling pendek, tentu Fubuki **SANGAT TERSINGGUNG**. Apalagi mengetahui tinggi badan Toramaru yang masih SD kelas 6 itu lebih tinggi darinya yang jelas-jelas sudah SMP kelas 2. (A/N : menurut pengamatanku, di _anime_ Fubuki tu lebih pendek dari Toramaru)

Melihat Fubuki yang pundung dipojokan membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_. "Umm, anu, Fubuki... Aku nggak bermaksud, lho... Sumpah... Maaf banget!" kata Mamoru.

"Iya, Fubuki! Nggak apa-apa! Aku pernah dengar. Katanya, kalau waktu kecilnya dia pendek nanti waktu dewasa dia bakal jadi tinggi!" ucap Midorikawa. "Iya, kan, Kidou?"

Kidou mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga pernah dengar itu."

"Be-benarkah?" Fubuki langsung cerah ceria kembali. "Untunglah! Yay!"

Semua bernafas lega.

* * *

"_Minna_! Malam ini kita makan malamnya diluar!" seru para manajer dengan semangat yang disambut sorakan suka cita oleh seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan yang kelaparan. Seluruh anggota langsung gotong royong menyiapkan panggangan-panggangannya sementara para manajer menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanannya.

"Nah, bahan-bahan sudah siap! Ada BBQ... Onigiri... Jagung... Ikan... Silakan pilih yang kalian suka dan masak sesuai selera masing-masing!" seru Haruna semangat.

"Yaaay!"

Semuanya menyerbu meja yang dipenuhi bahan-bahan makanan itu dan memasak sendiri bahan itu. Sambil menunggu matang, beberapa dari mereka mengganjal perut dengan onigiri. Kogure sudah celingak-celinguk mencari 'korban'. Haruna terus mengawasi Kogure dengan seksama.

**"GYAAAAAAAA! PEDAAAAAS!"** teriak Kabeyama.

"Kogure-kun!" tuduh Haruna.

Kogure kaget. Ditangannya ada botol wasabi. "Heh? Bukan aku, kok! Aku belum ngasih apa-apa! Sumpah! _Swear_! Nih, botol wasabiku masih baru! Masih disegel! Nih, lihat! Label harganya aja masih nempel (?)!"

"Lho? Trus itu...?"

"Kabeyama-kun! Itu tadi 'kan daging yang aku masak!" protes Tachimukai.

_'O-oh... Jadi, Tachimukai-kun, toh...'_ batin Haruna.

Ssssh...! Sreng...

"Ah, wanginya daging memang yang paling enak..." komentar Mamoru. "Pesta BBQ memang enak ya..."

"Maaf, Endou. Tapi, sepertinya dagingmu sudah gosong separuh..." kata Shuuya mengingatkan.

"**HAH? BENARKAH?** Makasih, Gouenji!" Mamoru buru-buru membalik daging yang dia masak.

Fubuki tertawa kecil. "Dasar, Endou-kun..."

Sreng! Sreng! Hap! Sreng! Sreng! Hap!

Bunyi daging yang dimasak secara ganjil itu membuat Fubuki menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ternyata disebelahnya ada Toramaru yang... memasak daging dengan kecepatan luar biasa... dan langsung memakannya... **Langsung memakannya!** Daging yang hanya dimasak dengan cara diletakkan sebentar dan dibolak-balik dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik itu langsung dimakan, saudara-saudara! **JANGAN DITIRU DIRUMAH KARENA DAGING MENTAH ITU TIDAK ENAK DAN TIDAK BAGUS UNTUK KESEHATAN!**

Mata Fubuki terbelalak. _Shock_. **"TORAMARU-KUN! ITU 'KAN MASIH MENTAH! MASIH MENTAH!"** jerit Fubuki heboh.

"..." Toramaru tidak mendengar dan masih tetap sibuk memanggang daging dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**"TORAMARU-KUN! HENTIKAAAAAN!"** teriak Fubuki sekali lagi. Sekarang lebih heboh sehingga membuat semua orang langsung mendekatinya.

"Fubuki? Ada apa?" tanya Mamoru.

"To-Toramaru-kun... **LIHAT CARA TORAMARU-KUN MAKAN!**"

"Cara ma-" Semua langsung melihat Toramaru yang masih dengan kecepatan tinggi memasak daging dan melahapnya.

"Ca-cara masak dan makan macam apa itu?" teriak Kazemaru kaget.

"Itu 'kan masih mentah!" kata Tachimukai.

"Hee? Kok, dia bisa doyan, sih?" komentar Kabeyama.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kabeyama-kun! Itu 'kan bahaya untuk kesehatan!" kata Aki.

"**Benarkah?** Hentikan, Toramaru!" jerit Mamoru.

"Percuma, dia nggak dengar!" kata Fubuki.

**"Hentikan dia dengan paksa!"** komando Fudou.

Hijikata, Tsunami, Mamoru, Hiroto, dan Tachimukai langsung mendekati Toramaru. Mereka tarik paksa Toramaru menjauh dari panggangan. Toramaru langsung mengamuk dan melawan. "Jangan sampai lepas!" teriak Hiroto.

**"GRRRRRRR! GRAWMH!"** geram Toramaru yang entah mengapa jadi mirip geraman macan saat ada yang mendekatinya saat makan.

**"SESEORANG TOLONG AMBIL TALI!"** teriak Tsunami. **"TORAMARU JADI LIAR** (?)**!"**

Mamoru sekuat tenaga menahan tangan kanan Toramaru. "To-Toramaru! **GYAAAAAAAAAAA! TANGANKU! TANGANKU DIGIGIT! GYAAAA!** **HELP! HELP!** **MAYDAY! MAYDAY! RABIES **(?)**! RABIES!**" jerit Mamoru heboh saat melihat tangannya yang mulai berdarah-darah karena digigit Toramaru.

**"GRRRRRMHH!"** geram Toramaru.

**"AH! KIDOU-KUN! GOUENJI-KUN! TOLOOOONG!"** teriak Fubuki kepada Shuuya yang baru dari kamar kecil bareng Kidou.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kidou.

"Gen macannya Toramaru bangkit (?)!" jawab Midorikawa ngasal.

**"TOLOOOONG! HUWAAAAAAA!"** teriak Mamoru yang tangannya masih jadi sasaran Toramaru. Dibelakangnya Kazemaru berusaha melepaskan tangan Mamoru dari mulut Toramaru.

"Uuugh! Te-tenaganya... kuat sekali...!" kata Tachimukai.

"Terus... tahaaaaan!" teriak Hijikata.

**"OI! MANA TALINYA?"** teriak Tsunami.

"Ma-masih kami cari!" kata Fuyuka.

**"PANGGIL PAWANG! PANGGIL PAWANG HEWAN BUAS KEMARI!"** teriak Kogure.

"Gouenji! Kau 'kan dekat dengan Toramaru... Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya?" kata Kazemaru yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangan Mamoru dari gigitan ganas Toramaru. Aki dan Haruna langsung merawat tangan Mamoru.

"Eh? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shuuya bingung.

"Suruh dia tiarap!"

Shuuya _sweatdrop_. "Fubuki, Toramaru 'kan bukan anjing..."

"Ajak dia bicara!"

**"CIUM!** **CIUM!"**

Hiroto kaget. "Midorikawa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lho? Biasanya gitu, kan? Begitu dicium langsung sadar..."

**"APAAN, TUH? EMANGNYA DONGENG SLEEPING BEAUTY? SADAR, WOY! INI, MAH, FILM 'PRIMAL'**(*)**!"** gertak Fudou, yang diasumsikan Kidou, sebangsa dengan Atsuya (?). Yaitu, penggemar film _thriller_.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Midorikawa-kun!"

**"Fubuki? Kenapa kau malah setuju?"** teriak Hiroto.

"Iya, lho! Kalau nggak salah, ada cerita seorang cowok dengan cewek. Mereka dikejar-kejar sama arwah seorang tukang kebun TK yang dendam karena dibunuh oleh orang tua mereka. Si arwah itu membunuh lewat mimpi. Nah, untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, si cewek jadi umpan dan tidur. Namun, karena nggak sadar dan mulai bahaya, si cowok mencium si cewek. Si cewek tersadar dan akibatnya si arwah terbawa ke dunia nyata. Mereka membunuhnya sekali lagi dan _happy end_, deh!"

**"WHOI! ITU TADI MAH SALAH SATU ADEGAN FILM 'A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET'! JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGUBAH ADEGAN! NGAPAIN JUGA ELO CROSSOVER KE ENDING CERITA SLEEPING BEAUTY? SINTING, LOE!"** protes Fudou. "Lagian _ending_nya yang asli nggak _happy_! Tiba-tiba ibu si cewek dibunuh sama tu arwah, yang nggak tau kenapa bisa hidup dan muncul lagi, lewat cermin, kan?"

"Lho? Gitu, toh? Hmm, apa gara-gara itu ya? Kalau nggak salah, dulu pas diajak Atsuya nonton itu aku nontonnya sambil baca dongeng Sleeping Beauty."

**"PANTES!"**

"Tunggu, bukannya 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' itu ratingnya R-18? Kok, Atsuya bisa nonton? Kalian waktu itu masih kecil, kan?" tanya Hiroto.

"Nggak tau. Pokoknya Atsuya punya lengkap."

"Lengkap? Punya 'Scream'?" tanya Fudou. "Aku belum nonton itu."

"Eh? Malah belum? Punya kayaknya."

"Aku pinjam! Gantinya aku pinjamin 'Hoboo with Shotgun' punyaku."

Fubuki sweatdrop. "Aku nggak suka _thriller_, tapi nggak apa-apa, deh. Akan kutonton untuk Atsuya (?)."

"Eh? Kau punya 'Hoboo with Shotgun'? Aku pinjam, Fudou!" teriak Tsunami. "Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kita jadi ngomongin film begini? **FOKUS! FOKUS! TORAMARU HARUS DIAPAIN, NEH?**"

** "GRMMMMMMMH!"**

Karena situasi makin tidak jelas dan makin menyimpang (?), Shuuya pun mencoba mendekati Toramaru yang mengamuk. "Toramaru?"

**"GRRMMMMMMH!"**

"Sssh... Tenanglah... Tidak apa-apa..." kata Shuuya secara reflek (?) dan mengusap kepala Toramaru lembut.

"...Gouenji-...san?"

Suasana hening.

**"HAAAAAH? GITU, DOANG?"**

* * *

"Maaf, Endou-san... Maaf banget!" kata Toramaru yang langsung sungkem ke semua orang begitu sadar. Ya, siapa juga yang nggak kaget kalau begitu sadar dari mulut kita ada jejak darah yang bukan milik kita?

"Ahahaha, nggak apa-apa. Santai aja, Toramaru!" ucap Mamoru yang masih agak meringis dengan tangan diperban. "Nggak dalam, kok!"

Kidou menatap Toramaru. "Hmm, jadi kau akan kehilangan kendali begitu melihat daging mentah?"

Toramaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehm, entahlah... Kelihatannya iya. Aku jadi mengerti mengapa Okaa-san selalu menyiapkan daging setengah matang jika aku yang akan memasak untuk pelanggan."

Midorikawa menepuk dahinya. "Ah! Yang lomba makan yakiniku itu... kamu menang dengan cara begitu? Jadi, daging di lomba itu juga dimasak sendiri?"

Toramaru mengangguk. Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fubuki, Mamoru, dan Kazemaru shock di tempat. _'Pantesan aja menang! Lha, waktu yang lain masih nungguin daging matang atau setengah matang, dia yang mentah aja doyan!'_

"Memangnya tidak alot?" tanya Kabeyama.

"Eh? Tidak, kok..." jawab Toramaru.

"Mual?" Ganti Kurimatsu yang nanya.

"Tidak."

**"Eeeeeeegh? Mustahil!"** Anggota Inazuma Japan makin _shock_.

"Toramaru..." panggil Kidou. "Coba lihat... gigimu..."

Toramaru menunjukkan giginya.

_'GYAAAA! ITU 'KAN TARING! TARING? DIA BENAR-BENAR PENJELMAAN 'ANAK MACAN'!'_ jerit semua orang, kecuali Toramaru, dalam hati.

"Itu... Gigi asli, Toramaru-kun?" tanya Fubuki.

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang aneh?"

_'BUKANNYA ANEH! TAPI... LUAR BIASA ANEH! ITU BUKAN GIGI MANUSIA!' _kata Kazemaru dalam hati.

"Kamu yakin kalau kau nggak pernah pergi ke hutan dan nyebur ke sebuah danau lalu kena lintah hitam?" tanya Fudou yang lagi-lagi teringat film 'Primal'.

"Hah? Tidak pernah, kok, Fudou-san!" jawab Toramaru.

"Wah, berarti Toramaru-kun itu benar-benar 'macan' ya..." ucap Shirou.

"Eh? Apa? Apa maksud, Fubuki-san?"

Kidou menghela nafas. "Pokoknya... Mulai sekarang saat ada pesta BBQ, jangan ada daging mentah..."

"Be-benar..." jawab semuanya.

**"?" **Toramaru, hanya bisa menatap bingung.

* * *

Pesan moral : Toramaru adalah anak macan... (?) Eh, salah... Maksud saya... Jangan makan daging mentah! (lho?)

* * *

**Keterangan :**

(*) **Film Primal** : Ini merupakan film dengan genre kanibal _thriller_ yang kuduga _rating_nya R-18 (L: Change the World aja R-18, apa lagi ini?). Ceritanya tu kalau kena semacam lintah yang ada disungai di hutan, orang itu bakal sakit. Menggigil, demam tinggi... Meriang gitu, deh! Trus lama-lama seluruh gigi dia copot dan nanti berganti dengan gigi taring macam hewan buas. Endingnya, dia bakal jadi liar kayak hewan dan kanibal! Beuh! Kalau nggak kuat lihat Final Destination, lebih baik jangan lihat. Nggak sesadis SAW, sih... Tapi, lumayan jelas _bloody_nya. Ada yang pernah nonton? Kalau mau nonton, saya sarankan jangan sambil makan. Bisa muntah. Trus siapin hati aja. Soalnya pas dulu temenku nyetel tu film, awalnya banyak yang nonton. Tapi, belum ada seperempat film, didepan laptop tinggal aku dan temanku yang maniak film _horror_ dan_ thriller_ itu. Ehehe.

(**)**A Nightmare on Elm Street** : Hmm, nggak se_thriller_ 'Primal'. Mendekati _horror_ menurutku. Ceritanya tentang Freddy Kruger. Pertama tahu kalau di Inazuma Eleven ada Mark Kruger, aku ma adikku sempet ngoceh kalau Mark Kruger itu saudaranya Freddy. Ehehe. Oya, ni film masih aman dilihat kalian yang takut. Adikku berani nonton, kok, kalau ini.

(***)**Hoboo with A Shotgun** : DVD-nya, sih, baru rilis di Indonesia. Aku nontonnya sekilas aja di laptop temen. Tapi, aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya, kok. Ehehehe. Buat kalian yang psikopat sejati, silakan nonton. Ini bener-bener penuh penyiksaan tanpa sensor! Temen cowokku aja ada yang sampai muntah habis nonton ni film! Tapi, _ending_nya lumayan _sad_. Mengingatkanku tentang hukum yang ada di dunia. Seorang pahlawan, malah dibunuh oleh aparat hukum. Seperti Indonesia, yang benar, susah banget dapat keadilan... Biasanya malah yang bener yang ditangkep dan kena hukuman. Duh, maksudnya itu gimana, sih?

Nah, oke! Mohon reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Sengaja cepet update karena ni fanfic udah lama di folder, tapi males ngedit *plaak!* Oya, 'Wake Up, Fubuki!' sebenarnya udah siap. Tapi, saya kurang sreg dengan _ending_nya. Jadi, mau saya _edit_ dulu biar kalian nggak kecewa ntar pas baca... Sabar ya?

Disclaimer : Saya? Punya Inazuma Eleven? Ck, ck... Kalau saya yang punya, ngapain sekarang saya bikin fanfic ini? *ditendang*

Warning (s) : **SUPER ****OOC**, heboh, dan gaje. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca~ *_wink_, _readers_ muntah*

Setting : Hmm, pas di Liocott. Udah FFI jadinya.

Summary : Setiap orang pasti punya sesuatu yang ditakuti. Siapapun itu. Se_cool_ apapun. Tentunya... Tak terkecuali Kidou...

* * *

**= Hidden Secret =**

**= Chapter 5 : Kidou's Big Secret =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

**"Kyaaaaaa! Tikus!"**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

**"Mana tikusnya?"**

Fuyuka langsung menunjuk sebuah arah. "Tadi lari kesana, Mamoru-kun!"

**"Heyaaaaaaaaaat!"**

**PLAK! PLAK!**

"Cih, cepat juga ni tikus!" komentar Kazemaru. "Eits~" Kazemaru langsung menggunakan _Shippu Dash_. Tikusnya nyaris serangan jantung karena tiba-tiba Kazemaru sudah teleportasi (?) dan muncul dihadapannya.

"**YAK****! TERKEPUNG!"** jerit Mamoru senang. "Bagus, Kazemaru!"

"Ufufufu... Aku tidak akan kalah dengan tikus (?)..."

"Hissatsu! **BROOM RAIN**!" teriak Megane yang tiba-tiba bikin nama hissatsu baru (?).

**PLAK! PLAAAK!**

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara sapu yang mengenai lantai. Sapu-sapu itu terus bertemu dengan lantai secara bergantian dalam kecepatan luar biasa bagai hujan. Rupanya si tikus juga nggak mau kalah! Dia langsung mengeluarkan hissatsu andalannya, _Beauty Dodge_ (?). Sang tikus, bagaikan ballerina (?), menghindari seluruh serangan sapu yang datang itu.

"_Minna_! Jangan sembarang pukul-pukul pakai sapu! Nanti bukan tikusnya yang kena, tapi sapunya yang patah!" tegur Aki.

"Tachimukai! Sekarang!" teriak Tsunami.

"_Mugen the hand_!"

**Grep!**

Tikus besar itu langsung tertangkap oleh hissatsu Tachimukai. "Ah! Berhasil!" jerit cowok itu senang. Ok, satu lagi penyalahgunaan hissatsu (?) disini. Semua orang langsung menyambut Tachimukai bak pahlawan. "Uwaaa! Turunkan aku, Tsunami-san!"

Toramaru memperhatikan tikus yang dipegang Shuuya karena yang lain sibuk melempar Tachimukai ke udara. "Daging tikus itu enak, nggak?"

"Uuh... Toramaru... Lebih baik jangan..." kata Shuuya kepada juniornya itu. Kidou yang berada disamping Shuuya langsung _sweatdrop_. _'Apa insting macannya bangkit lagi?' _batin _midfielder_ itu.

Fubuki, sebagai _gentleman_ (?), mendekati para manajer yang tadi ketakutan karena tikus. "Manajer takut tikus?" tanyanya.

"Bukan takut, sih... Jijik..." ucap Haruna yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Fuyuka.

"Kalau aku tadi kaget... Tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kompor begitu..." terang Aki.

"Hmm..."

"Ternyata orang secerewet kamu takut sama tikus ya?" goda Kogure ke Haruna. "Ushishishi...! Awww! Aww! Iya, maaf, maaf! Bercanda! Jangan dijewer lagi!"

Kidou tersenyum. "Memang wajar, kan, jika seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang ditakuti? Semua orang pasti punya. Kan, nggak mungkin ada yang sempurna di dunia ini," ucapnya. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita bakar tikus ini. Tikus itu sumber penyakit, harus dibakar."

* * *

"Hei..."

"?" Semua orang langsung menatap Tsunami. Saat ini mereka sedang melihat proses kremasi (?) tikus tadi. Kebetulan Kidou sedang mendapat telepon dari ayahnya sehingga tidak kelihatan batang _google_nya (?). "Ada apa, Tsunami?" ucap Mamoru mewakili teman-temannya.

"Soal yang dikasih tahu Kidou tadi... Katanya, semua orang punya sesuatu yang ditakuti, kan?"

"Trus?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Apa ya... yang ditakuti Kidou?"

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya bunyi api yang tetap dengan semangat membakar tikus itu.

Mata Mamoru tiba-tiba berkilat. Instingnya mengatakan, ini bakal jadi gossip yang hebat! Kazemaru merinding melihat Mamoru yang mulai menunjukkan pertanda hasrat menggosipnya bangkit. Fubuki menepuk dahinya. "Benar juga... Apa ya?" imbuh Fubuki yang mulai penasaran. "Kalau aku dulu, sih, takut bunyi longsor atau bunyi yang keras... Sekarang sudah nggak begitu takut lagi, sih. Tapi, tetap saja agak gemetar kadang."

"Kalau aku takut ketinggian..." ucap Tsunami dengan muka pucat.

"Iya, apalagi pesawat! Ushishishi!" ledek Kogure yang langsung dilempar Tsunami ke laut kalau nggak karena ditahan yang lain.

Mamoru berpikir. "Hmm... Jadi penasaran, nih... Tapi, bagaimana caranya biar tahu?"

"Sakuma-kun kan dekat denga Kidou-kun. Tahu, nggak?" tanya Fubuki ke Sakuma.

Sakuma menggeleng. Semua mendesah kecewa.

"Lho? Mengapa nggak tanya ke Haruna-san saja?" tanya Tachimukai. "Haruna-san 'kan adiknya Kidou-san."

Lagi-lagi semua terdiam.

**"TACHIMUKAI, KAU JENIUS!"** seru Mamoru yang baru nyadar. Tachimukai bengong karena tiba-tiba dipanggil 'jenius'. **"AYO, TANYA HARUNA!"** Semua langsung berlarian menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, kalian! Padamkan dulu apinya!" teriak Hiroto yang nggak ikutan lari. Kini yang tinggal disana hanya dia, Toramaru, Shuuya, Kazemaru, dan Tobitaka. Sebagai mantan anggota pramuka (sejak kapan, whoi?)... Maksud saya, sebagai orang yang hobi kemping... Hiroto tentu tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia langsung memadamkan api dengan air yang dibawa Tobitaka.

"Gouenji-san... Boleh kumakan?"

"Jangan, Toramaru...! Ini bukan untuk dimakan," ucap si _ace striker_ yang langsung menyingkirkan bangkai tikus gosong tersebut dari pandangan Toramaru. "Nanti kamu sakit perut."

"Gouenji... Cara ngomongmu tadi, persis kayak ibuku..." kata Kazemaru _sweatdrop_.

Shuuya kaget. **"Eh?"**

"Iya, kayak ibuku waktu aku dulu ngejar-ngejar ayam yang kelihatan enak..." imbuh Toramaru.

**"?"** Shuuya makin _shock_.

Kazemaru sendiri juga _shock_ mendengar imbuhan Toramaru. _'Toramaru... Sebenarnya masa kecil seperti apa yang kau alami?'_ batinnya.

"Jangan-jangan Gouenji-kun punya insting seorang ibu?" ucap Hiroto ngasal (?).

"I-itu..." Shuuya bingung mau membalas pakai kalimat apa.

"Sudah. Ayo, cepat kita bereskan ini lalu susul mereka," kata Tobitaka.

* * *

"Eh? Yang ditakuti Onii-chan?"

Mamoru dan Tsunami mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, kamu 'kan adiknya... Pasti tahu, dong?" kata Mamoru penuh harap.

Haruna memalingkan wajah. "I-itu..."

"...!" Semuanya langsung mendekat ke Haruna.

"...Sebenarnya... Onii-chan..."

"...?"

"..."

"A-apa, Haruna-san?" tanya Kabeyama.

Haruna mendongakkan wajah dan menatap teman-temannya. "Onii-chan takut sama..." Wajahnya serius. "... **RAHASIA!**"

**GUBRAAAAAAAAK!**

"Yaaaaaaaah! Haruna...! Nggak kompak, nih!" protes Mamoru.

**"Huuuuuuuu! Huuuuuu! Penonton kecewaaaaa!"** imbuh yang lain sambil melempari Haruna pakai kacang kulitnya Kabeyama. Kalau Kidou melihat ini, bisa dijamin mereka bakal langsung dijadi bahan makanan untuk penguin-penguin ganas nan kelaparan peliharaannya.

"Cari tahu sendiri, dong," kata Haruna sambil tertawa senang melihat reaksi temannya. Senang juga bisa mengerjai teman sendiri. Ushishishi~ "Sudah ya, aku mau bantu _senpai_ (Aki) nyiapin makan malam!"

Tak berapa lama Shuuya, Toramaru, Kazemaru, Hiroto, dan Tobitaka bergabung. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hiroto.

"Haruna nggak mau ngasih tahu..." ucap Mamoru.

Kazemaru _sweatdrop_. "Ya iyalah... Langsung _to the point_, gitu... Basa-basi dulu, kek."

"Basa-basi gimana? Apa aku harus ngajak Haruna menggossip soal penampakan arwah Kageyama di Hawaii (?), ntuh? Atau soal bapaknya Gouenji yang katanya saban hari diam-diam makan siang di restoran Toranoya?" kata Mamoru sambil menyebutkan serentetan gossip yang selalu dia _update_.

Kazemaru makin _sweatdrop_. "Ya... Nggak gitu, sih..."

"Haaaah... Tapi, bagaimana cara kita tahu? Gara-gara Tsunami-kun jadi penasaran, nih!" kata Fubuki. Dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Fudou-kun tumben ikutan ngumpul."

"Huh, pengin tahu aja, apa yang ditakuti Kidou-kun..." ucap Fudou. Dia diam sejenak lalu dia mengambil sebuah notes dan pulpen. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba saja satu-satu besok? Tapi, pertama-tama, hari ini kita coret dulu hal-hal yang kira-kira nggak mungkin jadi fobianya. Pertama-tama... Takut gelap?"

"Nggak mungkin. Dulu pas kita uji nyali, dia nggak kenapa-napa saat lampu kumatikan," kata Shuuya. Ok, ini adegan di drama CD Inazuma Eleven.

"Ok, coret," kata Fudou sambil menulisi notes itu. "Yang umum lagi... Takut hantu?"

"Itu, sih, Kabeyama," jawab Kogure.

Fudou menulis lagi. "Takut... petir?"

"Bukan."

Mereka pun berhasil mendaftarkan sejumlah fobia yang nggak mungkin ada di Kidou. Ternyata cukup banyak juga. Fudou membalik notesnya. "Ok... Sekarang kita mulai buat... Daftar yang kira-kira jadi fobia Kidou-kun..."

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

Semua orang menatap notes Fudou yang sekarang penuh dengan sederet tulisan dan dicoret asal. Kekecewaan terlukis diwajah mereka. "Haah... Belum ada satu pun yang jadi fobianya Kidou di daftar ini..." keluh Mamoru.

"Takut jarum suntik dan benda tajam juga bukan ya..." kata Fubuki yang tadi dinobatkan untuk menguji ketakutan Kidou dengan jarum suntik. Hasilnya nihil. "Walau udah aku todongin dengan benda tajam sampai jarak 1 cm (?) secara tiba-tiba, dia nggak takut!"

"Tadi kuuji ketakutan pada tempat sempit. Walau udah kusekap di lemari, dia nggak jerit... Aku malah yang balik jerit! Dia bisa ngebobol tu lemari buat kabur! Padahal kukunci!" ucap Tsunami.

"Aku coba fobia tempat kotor atau sampah. Dia walau kulempar ke TPA (?) tetep _stay cool_, tuh!" kata Someoka.

Hijikata ikutan melapor. "Aku tadi coba takut ketinggian! Tadi dia kulempar dari tebing (?) buat _bungee jump_ juga nggak apa-apa!"

"Huuh! Tadi aku nyoba fobia laba-laba! Dia kulempar tarantula juga tetep ayem tentrem gemah ripah loh jinawi!" seru Kogure yang entah sejak kapan bisa istilah Jawa.

Fudou baca notesnya. Dicarinya yang masih belum dicoret spidol merah. "Takut serangga, cacing, lintah, dan sebangsanya?"

"Ah! Udah ku lempari pakai ulat, kaki seribu, kelabang, teripang, lintah, dan cacing seember juga dia dengan _cool_ bisa ngelepasin semua!" sergah Mamoru. "Bahkan dia ngelepasinnya satu per satu tu hewan sambil nyebutin nama spesiesnya apa lalu kelaminnya hingga udah hidup seberapa lama!"

Shuuya dan Kazemaru yang dari tadi diam mendengar ucapan kawan mereka, mulai _sweatdrop_. "Oi... Sebenarnya kalian tu niat nyari kelemahan Kidou atau niat ngebunuh Kidou?" ucap Kazemaru.

Fudou yang udah suntuk mulai corat-coret asal di notes. "Huuh... Fobia apa lagi, nih?"

"Takut... hewan buas?" tebak Tachimukai.

"Itu, mah, semua orang juga takut..." kata Hiroto.

"Benar-benar nggak ada ya... Kelemahan Kidou-san...?" keluh Kogure.

"Hhhhhhhhhhh...!" Semua menghela nafas panjang.

Toramaru datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggendong sesuatu. "Eh, eh! Ada yang bisa pertolongan pertama?" Dia lalu menunjukkan seekor kucing putih menggemaskan dengan kaki terluka. Shuuya menerima kucing yang mengeluh kesakitan itu dari tangan Toramaru. Hiroto mengambilkan kotak P3K. "Ah, terima kasih, Gouenji-san!" kata Toramaru saat Shuuya selesai merawat luka si kucing.

"Toramaru, kucingnya tadi kenapa?" tanya Fubuki.

"Oh... Tadi..."

Mamoru tiba-tiba terkesiap. "To-Toramaru... Jangan-jangan... kucing itu tadi... **KAMU GIGIT?**"

"**HAH?** Kapten ngomong apa, sih? Nggak mungkin, dong! Mana tega aku!" balas Toramaru sambil mengelus kucing yang sekarang tidur dengan nyaman dipangkuan Shuuya. Mamoru mikir. _'Oh ya, kucing 'kan ada hubungan darah sama macan!'_ pikirnya. Toramaru lalu menyeritakan pertemuannya (?) dengan si kucing. "Tadi, setelah melakukan tugas buat mastiin ketakutan Kidou-san sama api, aku lihat kucing ini terluka dijalan."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Fudou.

Toramaru menyilangkan tangannya. "**NIHIL**! Padahal aku udah sampai pasang jebakan biar sampai Kidou-san terkepung api! Tapi, Kidou-san nggak takut!"

Kazemaru makin _sweatdrop_. "Makanya, kalian itu niat cari tahu kelemahan Kidou apa niat ngebunuh Kidou, sih?"

Fudou sudah di ambang batas. "Aaargh! Nggak ada satu pun! Huuh!"

"Mungkin fobianya Kidou itu langka ya?" kata Someoka.

Greeeek...

Muncullah orang yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan. "Kalian ini dari tadi ngapain, sih? Bikin kaget saja..."

_'Hah? Bikin kaget saja dia bilang?'_ teriak semuanya, kecuali Kidou, dalam hati.

_'Jelas-jelas udah kayak percobaan pembunuhan gitu... Dia malah hanya kaget?'_ batin Kazemaru.

Kidou menatap Gouenji. "Gouenji, dipangkuanmu itu..."

"Aah... Toramaru yang menemukan kucing ini. Dia terluka. Baru saja kurawat. Tapi, lukanya kecil. Mungkin untuk jalan sudah bisa walau pincang," jawab Shuuya yang tersenyum kecil saat kucing itu menggeliat lalu turun dari pangkuannya dan mencoba jalan.

"Meoong~" Kucing itu mendekati Kidou yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"Eh, kayaknya dia suka sama kamu, deh, Kidou!" kata Mamoru.

Fubuki menyeletuk. "Lucuuu! Kidou-kun coba gendong, deh!"

"...gendong?" ulang Kidou.

"Iya! Tuh, dia suka banget sama kamu! Pasti pengin digendong!" kata Fudou. Tapi, Kidou tetap jadi patung di ambang pintu.

"Meooong~" Kucing itu kini duduk manis di dekat kaki Kidou.

"...!" Pandangan Kidou tetap terpaku pada kucing itu.

"Meoooong~" Si kucing mulai mengendusi Kidou. Tubuh Kidou mulai bergetar.

"Umm... Kidou-kun?" panggil Fubuki.

"Meoooooong~!" Dan saat si kucing mengusapkan wajahnya manja ke kaki Kidou...

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KUCIIIIIIING!"**

** BRUUUUK...!**

**"EEEEGH? KIDOU?"**

* * *

"Hah? Jadi, Kidou fobia kucing?" teriak semua, kecuali Kidou yang pingsan di sofa, kaget.

Haruna tertawa. "Ahahahaha! Iya. Manis sekali, kan? Aku juga nggak tau kenapa bisa fobia. Tapi, aku awalnya juga nggak tau, sih, sampai suatu hari aku bawa pulang kucing terluka ke rumah. Aku langsung nitipin kucingnya kepangkuan Onii-chan yang lagi duduk-duduk karena aku mau ke toilet. Nah, tahu-tahu, pas di toilet aku dengar suara jeritan Onii-chan. Dan setelah aku kembali, Onii-chan udah pingsan. Otou-san dan Okaa-san sampai bingung waktu itu."

"Ahahahaha! Memang, deh! Manusia itu nggak ada yang sempurna..." kata Mamoru yang segera disambut gelak tawa...

* * *

Pesan moral : _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_ — Sherlock Holmes. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini sebenarnya sederhana jika dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda. Trus, jelas nggak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini... Manusia hanya bisa jadi sebaik-baiknya. Tapi, nggak bisa jadi sempurna. Ehehehe... _By the way_, aku suka banget kalimat Sherlock yang itu.

* * *

Wew, sosok cool Kidou jadi hancur *plakkk*

Aaaaaaaaah... Akhirnya aku dapat kembali ke akun ini~ Leganya... Soal nasib akunku yang satunya... Tenang, bakal masih aktif. Walau ngeri juga karena punya 2 akun. Kerja ekstra, nih! Ehehehe. Tapi, kalau adikku udah gede dan mau bikin fanfic, mungkin ntar tu akun aku kasih ke dia. Diam-diam dia mulai nulis, tuh! Plotnya lumayan. Hanya mungkin, kalau aku jadi _beta reader_ dia, aku bakal kerja ekstra untuk ngedit sana sini. Tapi, kupaksa buat di_post_ nggak mau... Ya udah, deh... Ntar aja kalau dia mau. _Yup, mind to leave me your review_?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Maaf telat! Ini dia chapter 6-nya!

Disclaimer : Saya? Punya Inazuma Eleven? Ck, ck... Kalau saya yang punya, ngapain sekarang saya bikin fanfic ini? **NGAPAIN?** *ditendang*

Warning (s) : **SUPER ****OOC** dan gaje. Oya, Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca~

Setting : Hmm, pas di Liocott. Udah FFI jadinya.

Summary : Seluruh orang memiliki sisi lain yang akan muncul pada situasi tertentu... Sebut saja Toramaru pada chapter lalu yang menjelma jadi macan liar begitu makan daging mentah. Dan sekarang, Inazuma Japan akan menghadapi sisi lain seseorang yang level keganasan berkali-kali lipat dari Toramaru... Siapakah itu?

* * *

**= Hidden Secret =**

**= Chapter 6 : The Killer =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

Hari itu berakhir dengan bergugurannya (?) para anggota Inazuma Japan. Pelatih Kudou melatih mereka dengan begitu sangar. Seluruh tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras habis tak bersisa. Bahkan Kabeyama sampai tak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat sumpitnya. Jadi, jangan heran bila sekarang terlihat pemandangan anak-anak yang makan langsung dari piringnya dengan ganas layaknya anak-anak kucing yang kelaparan. Yaah, tidak semuanya, sih... Beberapa yang masih waras dan punya rasa malu (macam Kidou, Gouenji, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Fudou, Kazemaru, dan Sakuma) tentu berusaha menyantap makanan mereka dengan normal.

Karena rasa capek yang amat sangat itu... Mereka langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur mereka masing-masing seusai makan malam. Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan mandi dan gosok gigi. Yang ada, mereka ingin cepat memeluk bantal mereka dan tidur! Nggak peduli, deh, sama badan mereka yang masih bau asem! Seandainya mereka akan pergi kencan, pasti butuh lebih dari siraman 3 botol parfum, deh...

Disaat hampir terlelap, tiba-tiba Endou mendapat 'panggilan alam'. "Haduuuh! Sial! Padahal aku pengin cepat tiduuuur!" keluh kapten Inazuma Japan itu. Dengan langkah 1000, dia keluar kamarnya dan menuju toilet. "Dan kenapa juga toiletnya harus jauh dari kamarku? Aduuuh! Hee?"

Endou menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Segera dia sapa _junior_nya itu. "Tachimukai! Baru dari toilet juga ya?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tachimukai hanya terus berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Umm, Tachimukai? Oi?"

Sreet...

Endou sekilas melihat ada sesuatu dalam genggaman Tachimukai. Berkat cahaya bulan yang remang-remang masuk dari jendela itu, Endou tersadar bahwa yang dibawa Tachimukai itu benda yang terbuat dari logam. Sebab, memantulkan cahaya.

_'Tapi, benda apaan yang dari logam?'_ pikir Endou kebingungan. Endou, sebagai _author_, saya menyarankan kau untuk lari... "Tachimukai! Ada apa, sih? Jawab, dong..."

Makin lama cowok berambut cokelat itu semakin mendekat dan Endou semakin mundur hingga terpojok. Endou makin bingung. Namun, begitu tangan Tachimukai yang semenjak tadi menggenggam benda logam terangkat keatas, Endou paham apa yang terjadi...

"...**mati**..." bisik sosok dihadapannya itu.

**JLEB!**

Untung...

Untung saja peruntungan Endou sedang bagus...

Dia berhasil mengelak dari tusukan pisau yang dihujamkan Tachimukai ke kepalanya. Pisau tersebut langsung menancap ke dinding dibelakang Endou. "Ta-Ta-Ta-Tachi-...mukai?" Endou memanggil juniornya itu dengan suara bergetar. Siapa juga yang nggak terguncang setelah **NYARIS** mati dihujam pisau begitu?

"...**cih, meleset**..." Pisau itu dicabut dari dinding dan terangkat kembali. "...**selanjutnya**..."

Endou segera mengelak dan kabur. **"Tachimukai, apa salahkuuuuu?"** teriak pemain bernomor punggung 1 itu yang bergema disepanjang lorong.

* * *

** BRUK!**

"Endou! Bikin kaget saja! Ngapain lari-lari dilorong begitu?"

"Ka-Kazemaru! Syu-syukurlah! A-ayo, kita lari!" ucap Endou sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kazemaru.

"Haaaah? Lari dari apa? Kamu ngigau, Endou?"

"Hiiiiiiy~!" Endou segera lanjut berlari. Meninggalkan Kazemaru yang hanya bisa keheranan. _'Ngapain, sih, itu anak? Masa gara-gara latihan keras tadi dia jadi makin error? Ya ampun... Tuhan, buatlah anak itu agak waras sedikit... Ng?'_ Kazemaru menoleh karena mendengar suara langkah yang bergema ke seluruh lorong. _'Siapa malam-malam begini lewat lo-"_

Sebelum Kazemaru selesai mengungkapkan bathinnya, sebuah benda berkilat melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan diatas 100 km/jam (?). Dengan refleksnya yang diatas rata-rata, Kazemaru mengelak ala Matrix. Benda berkilat itu tanpa basa basi menancap ke dinding di belakangnya. Kazemaru menengok ke dinding itu. Matanya terbelalak. **"PI-PISAU?"** Dia langsung menatap ke depan kembali. Mencari tahu siapa orang yang melempar pisau dengan kecepatan luar biasa itu.

"Cih, lagi-lagi meleset..."

Mulut Kazemaru langsung ternganga. "TA-TACHIMUKAI? UPS!" Sekali lagi dengan cantik Kazemaru menghindari sebuah pisau yang begitu ingin menembus kepalanya. "Ta-Tachimukai, tu-tunggu... kita... bisa... bicara...!" ucap Kazemaru sembari menghindari satu persatu pisau yang dilempar Tachimukai. _'Cih, sebenarnya dia ini bawa berapa pisau?'_

**"Mati."**

** "Ugh!"**

Karena masih sayang nyawa, Kazemaru akhirnya mengeluarkan hissatsunya, Shippu Dash. Dengan sempurna dan kecepatan maksimalnya ia menghindari Tachimukai lalu berlarian menjauh sejauh-jauhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tachimukai yang merasa tidak dapat mengejarnya, akhirnya berjalan ke arah lain. Mencari korban berikutnya...

* * *

Mata Fubuki terbuka. Suatu hasrat alamiah yang membangunkannya malam itu. "Aduuh, kebelet pipis." Fubuki melirik jam. Pukul 00.15 WL (Waktu Liocott). Entah mengapa dia merinding. _'Hiiy, gara-gara kemarin ngobrolin cerita seram dan nonton film horror... Jadi, terbayang...'_

Ya, Fubuki yang biasanya tenang-tenang saja dengan hal semacam ini jadi nggak tenang. Film-film yang dia tonton kemarin memang sangat mencekam... Bahkan Fudou yang _cool_ sampai ikutan jerit-jerit dan meluk orang disampingnya (Kidou). Dan tak perlu diterangkan, jelas saat itu Kabeyama sukses pingsan dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya. _Ok, back to_ Fubuki... Pelan-pelan Fubuki membuka pintu kamarnya. Mukanya agak pucat melihat betapa sepi dan gelapnya lorong di depannya.

_'Film Insidious memang serem, sih... Tapi film Thailand-nya itu yang paling bikin aku merinding! Kenapa harus tentang anak kembar, sih? Aku jadi kebayang Atsuya, kan?'_ batin Fubuki. Perlahan Fubuki menutup pintu kembali lalu berjalan dengan gemetaran menuju toilet yang cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Sambil berjalan, ia kembali teringat adegan di film _Alone_. _'Ba-bagaimana kalau pas aku melirik ke samping dilantai ada jejak-jejak kaki tanda dari tadi ada yang jalan beriringan sama aku? Ba-ba-bagaimana ka-'_

"Fubuki-san?"

**"MAMAMIA! ASTAGHFIRULLAH! ALLAHU AKBAR! ATSUYA-CHAN, SHIROU-NII SAYANG KAMU, KOOOK!"** teriak Fubuki sambil meringkuk di belakang pot besar di dekatnya.

Orang yang baru memanggil Fubuki _sweatdrop_. "Fubuki-san, ini aku!"

Fubuki mengintip dari balik tanaman. "To-Toramaru-kun?" Dengan hati-hati dia menatap ke kaki sosok itu. _'Nempel tanah, nggak?'_

"Fubuki-san, ini aku beneran!"

"Huwaaaa! Toramaru-kun! Anterin ke toileeeet!" Dengan begitu OOC, Fubuki langsung memeluk _junior_ macan itu.

"I-iya, iya..." ucap Toramaru. Akhirnya dua orang itu berjalan menelusuri lorong berduaan dengan mesra (?). Saya sebut 'mesra' karena Fubuki terus-terusan memeluk (baca : mencengkram) lengan Toramaru. "Anu, Fubuki-san, nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Toramaru yang mulai tidak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya yang dicengkram Fubuki dengan 'seerat-eratnya'.

"Eeeh, maaf," kata Fubuki sambil melepas cengkraman mautnya. "Eh, kenapa Toramaru-kun masih berkeliaran? Kebelet pipis juga?"

Toramaru menggeleng. "Aku lapar. Mau ke dapur. Tadi aku sempat keluar lewat jendela kamar trus berburu hewan di hutan deket sini. Tapi, nggak nemu apa-apa. Makanya sekarang aku coba cari makanan di dapur."

Fubuki bengong. _'Toramaru-kun... Kau benar-benar macan ya... Pakai berburu segala...'_ Toramaru berhenti berjalan. Fubuki mau tak mau ikut berhenti dengan wajah heran. "Ada a-**UGH?**"

Tiba-tiba Toramaru mendorong Fubuki. Sebelum Fubuki akan menanyakan mengapa ia di dorong, suatu benda melesat dan dengan sempurna ditangkap oleh Toramaru menggunakan giginya. Sepasang mata Fubuki melotot saat mengetahui benda apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh Toramaru menggunakan giginya yang maha kuat dan sehat itu.

**"PI-PISAU?"** seru Fubuki kaget. Refleks Fubuki segera menatap ke arah datangnya pisau tadi. Sesosok orang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat. Ditangannya ada benda yang sama dengan benda di antara gigi Toramaru tadi.

"Hah? Tachimukai-san?" kata Toramaru terperanjat.

**"...mati..."** gumam sosok itu setelah melemparkan pisau kedua. Dengan gesit Toramaru mengelak. Segera ia menarik tangan Fubuki dan mengajaknya berlari. Tachimukai terus mengejar sambil sesekali melemparkan pisau. Berkat insting tajam Toramaru, Fubuki dan Toramaru sukses menghindarinya.

Toramaru sekilas melihat sebuah kantung di pinggang Tachimukai. _'Apa disitu pisaunya disimpan?' _"Fubuki-san, gunakan _Snow Angel_ lalu ambil kantung yang ada di pinggang Tachimukai-san!"

"Eh? Baiklah..." Fubuki berbalik. "_Snow... ANGEL_!"

**CRANK!**

"Cih!" umpat Tachimukai saat melihat kantungnya sekarang sudah di tangan Fubuki. "Dasar, sampah!"

"Tanpa pisau, Tachimukai-san tidak bisa apa-apa lagi!" kata Toramaru.

Melihat stok pisaunya telah diambil, Tachimukai menunduk sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap Fubuki dan Toramaru sebelum berlari menerjang 2 orang itu dengan tangan kanan mengepalkan tinju. Fubuki dengan kecepatannya menghindari pukulan itu bersama Toramaru. Alhasil, pukulan Tachimukai hanya mengenai tembok. "Maaf, Tachimukai-kun! Tapi, begini-begini aku saingan dengan Kazemaru-kun soal kecepatan!" kata Fubuki. "Serangan membabi buta tidak akan mem-"

**BLAAAR!**

** GRATAK! GRATAK!**

Wajah Fubuki dan Toramaru seketika menjadi pucat pasi. Ya, siapa juga yang TIDAK pucat pasi saat melihat dinding jebol **HANYA** karena sebuah pukulan? Siapa sangka Tachimukai punya kekuatan tersembunyi begini? Dan ini bukan ilusi! Sebab Fubuki dan Toramaru dapat melihat si pemilik kamar yang dindingnya baru saja dijebol dari lubang besar itu. Si pemilik kamar yang tadinya terlelap dengan mulut terbuka lebar plus air liur berbentuk kepulauan Indonesia di bantalnya itu terbangun.

Cowok berambut pink nyaris botak tersebut langsung melotot dan mengucek matanya tak percaya melihat lubang besar ditemboknya. **"HA-HAH? A-APA-APAAN INI?"** teriaknya kaget. "Whoi! Toramaru! Fubuki! Ini apaan malam-malam jebolin tembok orang?"

"Bu-bukan kami!" kata Fubuki.

"Haaah? Trus sia-"

**BLAAAAAR!**

Kini pintu Someoka yang hancur. Masuklah sesosok orang. **"Aku yang menghancurkannya. Memang kenapa?"**

Someoka menelan ludah saat merasakan aura yang sedari tadi keluar dari tubuh sosok itu. "Ta-Tachimukai...?"

**"Mati."**

** BLAAAAAR!**

**"HIIIIY!"** jerit Fubuki dan Toramaru yang baru saja berhasil menarik Someoka menghindari dari pukulan super maut dari Tachimukai. 3 _forwarder_ itu segera berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dari tadi terdengar suara teriakan?"

"Umm, memang sepertinya ada yang berteriak, Kidou. Aku juga mendengarnya."

"Hmm..." ucap Kidou. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berbicara kembali kepada kawan disampingnya. "Gouenji, coba kita lihat. Takutnya ada perampok atau bagaimana."

Gouenji mengangguk. Dua orang itu mulai berjalan mengikuti datangnya suara tadi. Belum lama mereka berjalan terdengar suara langkah berlarian ke arah mereka. Kidou langsung maju. "Ada yang datang!"

Set!

** Bruuuk!**

Dengan sukses sosok yang berlarian itu melompat ke arah Kidou dan Gouenji. **"GOUENJIII! KIDOUUU! SYUKURLAH ADA KALIAAAAN!"** teriak sosok itu.

"E-Endou?" ucap Gouenji melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kidou keheranan.

Endou mulai berbicara. "Se-sebenarnya..."

**Ckiiiit!**

Seseorang berhenti mendadak dihadapan mereka. "Hah! Untung aku ketemu kalian! Bahaya banget!"

"Kali ini Kazemaru, ada apa, sih?" tanya Kidou.

"Umm..." Kazemaru ingin berkata sesuatu tapi dibelakang mereka langsung terdengar suara jeritan dan suara ledakan yang keras. Tak lama sesudahnya terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki yang lari ke arah mereka dengan kalang kabut.

** DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

**"Huwaaaaaaaa!"**

** "AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

** GUBRAAAAAAAK!**

Dengan sukses kedua kubu bertabrakan. Mampuslah beberapa dari mereka yang langsung dilindes Kabeyama, yaitu Megane, Someoka, dan Tsunami. Yang lainnya hanya bertubrukan dengan orang yang cukup normal.

"Ini ada apa, sih?" teriak Kidou kesal.

"Ma-maaf... Ta-Tachimukai-kun... itu..." terang Hiroto terbata karena saking shocknya. Ya, siapa yang tidak shock bila saat asyik _browsing_ doujinshi GazelleBurn (?) kesukaannya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya jebol?

"Tachimukai aneh! Dia tiba-tiba nyerang kami!" lapor Tsunami yang telah berhasil lolos dari tindihan maut Kabeyama.

"Tapi, tadi sepertinya pandangan Tachimukai-san kosong?" kata Toramaru.

Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Belum terbuka... Berarti..." Ia menatap Kidou.

Kidou mengangguk. "Mimpi berjalan mungkin."

"Tapi, kok, bisa sampai jadi monster begini? Sumpah, Kidou! Dinding kamarku jebol!" komplain Someoka yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar 'jejak Tsunami', bebas dari lindesan Kabeyama.

"Semua alat dapur yang tajam seperti garpu dan pisau hilang!" kata Aki.

"Hampir seluruh dinding di lorong 'dihiasi' oleh pisau dan garpu..." kata Kazemaru.

"Umm, pot-pot pecah..." ucap Fuyuka.

"_Cha-character fi-fi-figure_ku... re-re-remuk... se-se-seperti... tubuhku... se-se-se-**sekarang...!**" rintih Megane yang masih tergilas Kabeyama.

"Pintu kamarku tinggal remah-remah, doang!" kata Hiroto. "Dan yang tidak bisa kumaafkan... **PROSES DOWNLOAD DOUJINSHI FAVEKU TERGANGGU! ARGH!**"

**"UGHK! SISIR KESAYANGANKU! NGGAK SMART! SH*T! A**H**E! B*LLSH*T! DAMN IT!"** umpat Tobitaka yang premannya mulai keluar karena tadi sisir koleksinya di remukkan Tachimukai. Dengan baik hati Shuuya langsung menutup telinga Toramaru saat Tobitaka mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang itu.

Kidou segera meredakan amukan massa yang mulai mengeluarkan spanduk 'TURUNKAN TACHIMUKAI! INAZUMA JAPAN JAYA!' (?). "Tenang, tenang... Ehem. Orang yang mimpi berjalan memang bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang bangun. Bahkan terkadang ada kasus para pemimpi berjalan bisa diajak ngobrol atau bahkan parahnya bisa menyetir mobil. Tapi, seingatku mimpi berjalan hanya bisa sampai maksimal 30 menit... Hmm, siapa yang pertama kali ber-"

** BLAAAAAAR!**

Dinding disamping kanan Kidou jebol. Semuanya langsung mundur dan menelan ludah saat sosok Tachimukai keluar dari lubang itu. "Ah, disini ya... Lagi berkumpul? Kebetulan, biar langsung kuhabisi semua sekalian..."

** "AAAAAAAH!"**

Semua langsung lari tunggang langgang. Tidak ada yang mau jadi terakhir. "Se-sepertinya seluruh ruangan dan kamar sudah dijebol Tachimukai!" tebak Endou. "Bagaimana, nih? Kita mau sembunyi dimana lagi? Apakah Inazuma Japan akan berakhir di tangan anggotanya sendiri? **OH SO DRAMATIC BANGET!**"

"Ah! Kamar Kudou-_kantoku_!" seru Haruna. "Malam ini Kudou-_kantoku_ nggak disini, kan? Lagipula lokasinya agak jauhan dari kamar kita semua! Pasti masih aman dan steril, kan? Fuyuka-san bawa kuncinya?"

Fuyuka merogoh saku bajunya. "Eh, umm... Ba-bawa..."

"**Uoooh!** _Nice idea_, Haruna!" puji Tsunami.

Begitu kamar Kudou terbuka, seluruh anak langsung masuk. Para cowok yang mengaku _macho_, menghalang-halangi pintu dengan seluruh perabotan yang ada di kamar itu dan berjaga di dekat pintu. Semuanya tegang. Para manager saling berpelukan. Kogure dan Kabeyama gemetaran dipojok. Sakuma nampak mengeluar selembar kertas lalu menulis sesuatu, sepertinya surat wasiat. Sedangkan Fudou malah mengeluarkan HP-nya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu. Saat diintip Someoka, ternyata cowok ini lagi _update_ status! Begini isinya... _'Dear God. Biarkan aku jadi survivor dalam perburuan manusia ini... Please, aku belum nonton Happy Feet 2!'_ Yup, galau sangat _and so_ _penguin maniac..._

Brak!

"! Ah! Sepertinya Tachimukai sudah ada di depan pintu! Semuanya, tahaaaaaan!" komando Endou. Para anak cowok langsung menahan perabotan yang sengaja di timbun di belakang pintu. "Oi, Kabeyama! Kamu 'kan besar! Bantuin sedikit! **UUUUUGH!**"

"Hi-hiiiiy~ Ta-tapi, kapteeeeen! **Takuuuut!**" kata Kabeyama yang makin meringkuk di pojokan dengan Kogure.

"Keluar kalian para sampah! Semuanya... **SEMUANYA HARUS MATI!**" teriak orang di depan pintu.

Brak! Brak! Brak! **BRUAAAAAK! BLAAAAAR!**

**"UWAAAAA!"** teriak para anak cowok yang terlempar kebelakang.

** "KYAAAAA!"** teriak para manager sambil tetap berpelukan.

** "HIIIIIIIY!"** jerit Kabeyama dan Kogure saat melihat sosok yang melangkah masuk kamar. Bila ini film, pasti sekarang sudah ada _backsound horror_.

**"Mati..."** ucap Tachimukai sambil mendekati orang yang paling dekat dari pintu. Kerah baju orang itu langsung ia cengkram lalu orangnya di pojokkan di dinding. Oh, betapa malang nasibmu dini hari ini... Tsunami...

**"TACHIMUKAI! GUE BAKAL LAKUKAN APAPUN! APAPUN! TAPI, JANGAN BUNUH GUEEE!"** teriak Tsunami sambil berusaha meronta-ronta. Tapi, cengkraman Tachimukai tidak melonggar sedikit pun! Malah lebih erat. Tangan kanan Tachimukai terangkat. Bersiap untuk memukul. **"AAAAH! SIAPA GITU, PLEASE TOLONG GUE!"**

"Kami ingin menolong... Tapi..." ucap Kidou sedikit gentar karena menyaksikan sendiri betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan Tachimukai saat ini.

'_Kalau begini, seharusnya waktu Tachimukai yang jadi goalkeeper, dia mainnya pas lagi mimpi berjalan saja! Dijamin tanpa hissatsu pun semua tendangan bisa dihentikan!' _batin Kazemaru _horror_.

"Maaf, soalnya setelah ini giliran kami! Setidaknya biarkan kami ambil nafas dan mempersiapkan diri!" kata Someoka yang sepertinya sudah pasrah. Sakuma mengangguk setuju sambil meletakkan surat wasiat yang baru ia tulis di tempat yang aman.

"Ka-kami bantu dengan do'a saja ya. Mi-minna, mari kita berdo'a. Tsu-Tsunami... Umm, semoga amal ibadahmu diterima disisi-Nya ya... Amiiin!" kata Endou mulai ngaco.

"Amiiiin! **HAH? WHOOII! SUMPAH! TOLONGIN JUGA KENAPA? TOH, JUGA SUATU SAAT KITA BAKAL MATI, KAN?**" protes Tsunami.

Hiroto teringat sesuatu. **"AAAH!"** Ia langsung menoleh ke Fudou. "Fudou-kun, film thriller yang kemarin kita tonton itu sama Fudou-kun sempat di rekam di HP, kan? Pinjam!" Karena situasi mendesak, Fudou menyerahkan HP-nya. Hiroto langsung memutar video kemarin. **"TACHIMUKAI-KUN! LIHAT!"**

Tachimukai menoleh dan reflek tentu melihat layar HP.

**ZRAAAASH! CROOOT! CRAAAAT! KREK! CRUAAT!**

Terlihatlah adegan yang sangat _gore_ pada layar HP. Karena kelewat _gore_ dan _rate_ fanfic ini bukan M, jadi tak perlu dijelaskan gambar apa yang terlihat... Mata Tachimukai langsung terbelalak. "A-aaaa..." Seketika cowok itu tergeletak dilantai. Pingsan.

Hiroto, dini hari itu, diarak keliling Liocott karena menjadi pahlawan.

* * *

**"MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAAAAAAF!"** teriak Tachimukai sambil berlutut dalam-dalam ke semua anggota tim Inazuma Japan dan managernya.

"Sudah, Tachimukai. Kami maafin, kok... Engg, tapi nggak tau kalau Kudou-_kantoku_..." kata Endou sambil menatap seluruh kamar yang dindingnya berlubang, pintu jebol, dan pisau menancap dimana-mana. "Tapi, kau, kok, nggak bilang kalau punya kebiasaan mimpi berjalan dan kekuatan 'se**DAHSYAT**' itu? Untung Hiroto ingat kalau kamu fobia _film gore_ dan berhasil bikin kamu pingsan."

Tachimukai _super_ gugup. "Anu, kata ibuku, waktu kecil aku punya. Tapi, sejak masuk SD kelas 5 sudah tidak pernah... Mungkin pemicunya kelelahan yang amat sangat tadi."

"Ah, tak apa. Kami bakal rahasiakan ini dari Kudou-kantoku... Nah, yuk, sekarang kita beres-beres!"

"Yaa!"

Setelah semua pergi beres-beres, Endou menepuk pundak Fuyuka dengan wajah serius. "Catatan. Tolong minta Kudou-kantoku untuk **MENGURANGI** porsi latihan bagi Tachimukai."

* * *

Pesan Moral : Jangan pernah membuat capek orang yang bisa Maou the Hand... (maaf, entah mengapa pesan moralnya makin lama makin nggak jelas...)

* * *

Maaf karena telat! Mau ujian kenaikan kelas, sih... Oya, jelas seluruh aib disini hanya karangan saya... Kecuali bagian chapter yang dulu saat Fubuki dan Tsunami bertengkar karena ramen miso dan ramen shio. Itu beneran ada di Drama CD Inazuma Eleven. Nah, silakan _review_~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : _Go-gomen_... Harusnya fanfic ini _update_ kemarin, tapi sayangnya hari itu koneksi internet saya lagi ancur total (sumfeh, sinyalnya nol alias nggak ada). Trus sebenernya udah rada membaik malemnya, tapi saya terlanjur semangat melahap sebuah fanfic _multichapter_ berjumlah 30 _chapter_ lewat HP. Saya memang author yang tidak teguh iman *plak*

_Disclaimer_ : Bukan punya saya, kok. Tenang aja... Kalau yang punya saya, ngapain saya sampai nyemburin teh yang lagi saya minum dengan syahdu (?) saking _shock_nya saat tahu kenyataan tentang siapa Kinako itu?

_Warning (s)_ : OOC, penuh adegan _fanboying_,_ pair _nggak jelas demi humor, garing, dsb, dst.

_Setting _ : Masih saat FFI, di Liocott.

* * *

**= Hidden Secret =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= The Power of Fans? =**

* * *

Hari ini hawanya sangat panas di Liocott. Para pemain Inazuma Japan bergelimpangan di lantai, kepanasan. Dan karena panas yang kelewatan itu, dengan **SANGAT** terpaksa, pelatih Kudou meliburkan latihan hari ini. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang mau para pemain (yang notabene membawa nama bangsa ntuh) nantinya tidak fit karena kena _heat stroke_ stadium akhir? Lagian 'kan repot nganterin 11 anak buat ke rumah sakit? Mana mahal lagi!

**"Puanaaaas..."** keluh Endou yang udah berbaring di lantai sambil kipas-kipas.

"Endou, ini sudah ke-13 kalinya kau mengeluhkan itu," kata Kidou yang kini tampil tanpa mantel yang jadi salah satu _trademark_nya selain _google_.

Kazemaru _sweatdrop_. "Sumpah, Kidou. Kau tak perlu menghitungnya!"

"Oi, bantuinlah... Ini Fubuki harus diapain? Nggak sadar-sadar, nih," kata Tsunami sambil tetap sibuk ngipasin Fubuki yang tidak sadarkan diri karena hawa panas yang sudah tidak bisa ditolerirnya. Maklumlah dia kan besar di daerah berhawa dingin sepanjang tahun, jelas jadi nggak kuat panas, euy...

"Terus kipasi, Gouenji dan Hiroto sekarang lagi ambil es buat ngompres dan handuk basah," kata Kidou. "Ayo semua juga bantu kipasi Fubuki!"

"Cih, padahal kita juga kepanasan," komentar Fudou kesal. "Nyaman nian dia kita kipasi."

"Haduuuh, manajer belum datang-datang ya... Katanya 'kan mereka sekarang lagi belanja untuk beli bahan makanan dan... es krim..." keluh Kabeyama dengan mulut yang mulai berhiaskan air liur karena membayangkan es krim beraneka rasa yang akan dia makan nanti.

"Whooi, Kabeyama! Ngilernya nanti aja setelah es krimnya ada! Liat tuh, air liurmu netes ke bajunya Fubuki!" kata Someoka. "Siaaaal, ini sebenernya kipas anginnya bekerja apa enggak, siiih? Kok, masih panas banget! Perasaan tadi udah dinyalain maksimal, deh!"

"Jelaslah masih panas. Ruangan sesempit ini dimasukin sama kita yang kesebelasan..." ucap Sakuma. "Oksigennya 'kan jadi rebutan... Jadi tambah sumpek dan gerah."

_'Bener juga... Goblok banget, kenapa kita dari tadi malah ngumpul-ngumpul gini? Padahal udah tahu panas!'_ batin semua orang nyadar. Trus mereka natap Fubuki. _'Jangan-jangan gara-gara ini juga Fubuki nggak siuman-siuman?'_

Kidou memijat dahinya. Sedikit kesal dengan keteledorannya. Mungkin hawa panas ini sedikit mempengaruhi kepala dinginnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong beberapa dari kita pindah ke-"

"_Minna_ ~ Kami pulaaaaang~"

**"ES KRIM!"** teriak Kabeyama spontan.

Mungkin karena saking nggak kuatnya, akhirnya nyaris seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan mengikuti gerakan Kabeyama untuk mengerubungi para manajer. Tapi, Hiroto dan Gouenji yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa es batu dan handuk basah menghadang mereka. "Whoa, whoa... Santai, kawan-kawan. Biarkan aku dan Gouenji-kun masuk dulu," kata Hiroto.

"Aduh, Fubuki-kun, kenapa?" tanya Aki sambil meletakkan _cooler box_ berisi es krim yang dari dia bawa ke lantai.

"Pingsan karena _heat stroke_ kayaknya. Dari tadi belum siuman," kata Kazemaru singkat sambil beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil es krim. _'Bisa habis tak bersisa disikat Kabeyama kalau nggak cepat ngambil!'_

"Kalau begitu biar kami saja yang mengurus Fubuki-kun, kalian makan es krim saja. Sini kompresnya, Gouenji-kun," kata Aki sambil mengambil kompresan dari tangan Gouenji. "Fuyuka-san, tolong letakkan handuk basah itu di ketiak Fubuki-kun." Aki dan Fuyuka langsung memulai pertolongan untuk _heat stroke_ ke Fubuki. Sementara itu, Haruna mengawasi para pemain Inazuma Japan yang sedang mengambil es krim itu.

"Hayooo! _Minna_, nggak perlu rebutan begitu! Semua bakal kebagian, kok~ Ah! Kabeyama-kun, ambilnya satu dulu, dong! Jangan langsung 5! Nanti meleleh, lho, sebelum dimakan! Oya, jangan lupa sisakan beberapa buat Fubuki-san!" teriak Haruna. "Hei, Kogure-kun! Apa itu tadi yang kau masukkan?! Iih, siniin! **Hei!**"

"Gouenji-san, itu rasa apa?" tanya Toramaru.

Gouenji menatap ke _junior_nya. "_Strawberry_."

"Coba, dong!" ucap Toramaru yang langsung mencomot es krim Gouenji tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hei, hei, Toramaru! Hahh, dasar..." kata Gouenji yang lantas hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _junior_nya itu. "Itu cokelat, kan? Ganti aku yang minta sekarang!" Sekarang ganti Gouenji yang langsung mencomot es krim di tangan Toramaru.

"Yaah, Gouenji-san, curang~"

"Ahaha, kamu tadi juga langsung comot, kan? Gantian, dong!"

"Ehehehe, iya, iya~"

Ckrik!

Gouenji sedikit tersentak. Toramaru heran karena tiba-tiba Gouenji berhenti tersenyum. "Kenapa, Gouenji-san?"

"Emm, tidak... Tadi rasanya ada bunyi sesuatu, deh? Uuh, mungkin hanya perasaanku..."

Sementara Toramaru hanya menatap heran, di salah satu sudut ruangan sosok yang tadi menimbulkan suara itu hanya tersenyum. _'Aah, nyaris, nyaris... Aku lupa kalau insting Gouenji-kun bagus. Tapi ini lumayan buat dipamerin nanti malam!'_

"Ah! Tachimukai-kun, es krimnya sampai ke pipimu, tuh!" kata Haruna mengingatkan.

"Eeeeh? Benarkah?" ucap Tachimukai kaget.

Haruna langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelap sisa es krim di pipi Tachimukai. "Nah, sudah, deh~ Hilang~"

"Waa! Otonashi-san, aku bisa bersihkan sendiri, kok!"

"Ehehe, maaf, maaf... Reflek aja."

Ckrik!

Senyum kembali mengembang. _'Dapat lagi... Kufufufu, kalau mereka nanti milih barter... Wuih, panen besar aku!'_

* * *

Tengah malam, pada saat seluruh pemain Inazuma Japan tertidur lelap dimana sang kapten sudah tertidur sambil mengigau '_sakka yarouzeee_...' dan memeluk bola _plus_ memproduksi 'kepulauan' dibantalnya, salah satu kamar di bangunan itu masih menyala. Pintunya telah dikunci rapat, namun dari bayangan lewat celah pintu terlihat jelas kalau penghuni kamar itu masih bangun. Bukan hanya satu bayangan orang, tapi 3 bayangan orang. Rasanya seperti sebuah pertemuan rahasia karena harus diadakan tengah malam.

Di dalam kamar 3 orang itu duduk melingkar. 3 pasang mata itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka serius seakan-akan sedang bertransaksi narkoba.

"Ok, sudah dibawa semua?" ucap salah satu orang disana yang sepertinya merupakan ketua perkumpulan itu.

"Uhm! Tentu saja," jawab salah satu diantara mereka dengan semangat. Kulit orang ini berwarna gelap. Ia menepuk kantong yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

Seorang sisanya hanya mengangguk. Tapi, _sweatdrop_ keluar dari keningnya. "Ah, apa kita harus membukanya dengan seperti ini? Kita jadi seperti akan transaksi narkoba, kan..." Wah, sepertinya cowok berambut keabuan ini berpikiran yang sama dengan narator.

Si ketua menatapnya. "Tak mengapa. Lagipula 'benda ini' efeknya setara dengan narkoba."

"Yup, selalu bikin kita kecanduan dan sakaw kalau tidak ada," sambung cowok yang berkulit hitam dengan antusias.

"Hmm, benar juga ya," kata si berambut keabuan setelah mendengar jawaban cowok berkulit hitam itu. Lantas ia langsung berucap sambil bersiap membuka kantong yang ia pegang sedari tadi. "Ah, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Sumpah, sudah nggak tahan gara-gara kau bilang punya barang bagus buat kita!"

Si ketua, mengangguk lalu turut bersiap membuka kantong yang ada dihadapannya. "Oke, siap? 1... 2... 3!"

SREEEET...

** BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUKK!**

Benda-benda berbentuk persegi berjatuhan dari kantong itu. Si ketua dengan semangat mengambil salah satu dari benda persegi yang baru ia keluarkan dari kantong. "**JREENG!** _Hot stuff_! Baru kuambil hari ini! Kali ini aku punya kesukaan kalian berdua! Pertama, foto Gouenji-kun yang lagi berbagi es krim dengan Toramaru-kun! Lalu, foto Haruna-san yang lagi menyeka pipi Tachimukai-kun! Ayooo! Berani nggak ambil nih foto?! Barter apa uang?"

Si rambut keabuan langsung mengangguk tegas. "**HUMH!** Aku ambil dengan barter, Hiroto-kun!" Dia mengambil selembar foto. **"FOTO SAAT GAZELLE DAN BURN KETIDURAN DI BUS DENGAN SALING BERSANDAR! EKSKLUSIF KUDAPATKAN DARI AFURO-KUN!"**

Sang ketua a.k.a Kiyama Hiroto langsung _fanboying_. "**WAAA! GAZELLEBURN!** Oke, foto ToraGou ini milikmu, Fubuki-kun! Sekarang, Tsunami-kun! Berani apa demi foto _so sweet_ TachiHaru ini?!"

Cowok berkulit gelap a.k.a Tsunami Jousuke tersenyum. "Ufufufu... Bersiaplah, Hiroto. **NIH! FANART GAZELLEBURN DARI DOUJINKA FAVORITMU!"**

** "AAAH! INI 'KAN YANG KUCARI-CARI! OKE, SILAKAN AMBIL!"**

"Uwaaaa~ Uwaaaaa~ _So sweet_ banget foto ini, Hiroto-kun~ Toramaru-kun dan Gouenji-kun _sharing_ es krim~ Eh, katanya kau ambil hari ini, kan? Kok, aku nggak tau? Trus, kok, nggak ketahuan? Ini ramai, kan?" ucap si rambut keabuan a.k.a Fubuki Shirou sambil menimang-nimang foto yang baru ia dapat.

"Ya iyalah! Dari siang 'kan kau pingsan! Eh, tapi bener juga, kok, bisa nggak ketahuan?" kata Tsunami.

"Yaah, ini, sih, gampang buatku! Kameraku kan kecil dan selalu kusembunyikan disaku! Eh, tapi tadi sempet hampir ketahuan Gouenji-kun, sih, gara-gara aku lupa matiin bunyinya..." terang Hiroto.

Kedua kawannya itu langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm... Ah! Oya! Lihat, nih! Ini doujinshi ToraGou yang baru kubeli, lho! Iih, lihat, deh, bagian ini... _So sweet_ bangeeeet!" kata Fubuki sambil membuka sebuah _doujinshi_ dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman.

"Uwaaaa! Hebaaat! Jadi, iri! Coba Tachimukai juga bisa gombal begitu!" kata Tsunami. "Tachimukai pemalu, sih! Pasti nggak berani buat gombal-gombalan ke Haruna... Mungkin karena takut sama Kidou ya?"

"Tapi, kalau cowoknya malu-malu gitu malah jadi tambah _so sweet_, kan? Bikin 'deg-deg'an gitu," kata Hiroto. "Kalau GazelleBurn-ku, sih, biasanya karena bertengkar melulu trus akhirnya jatuh hati~ Aaah, sayang sekarang udah jarang lihat _hints_nya~"

"Tetep aja. GazelleBurn itu pair populer, kan? Hiroto-kun bisa terus dapat _supply_ untuk gambar mereka~ Aaah~ Coba ToraGou-ku juga gitu, deh~"

"Iya, tuh! Kamu enak, Hiroto!" kata Tsunami.

Hiroto mengelus dagunya. "Yaah... Apa boleh buat, kan... Oya, ngomong-ngomong Fubuki-kun akhir-akhir ini, kok, _bad mood_?"

"Ya iyalah! Someoka-kun, tuh, akhir-akhir ini suka barengan sama Gouenji-kun!" jawab Fubuki dengan penuh emosi. "Bukan itu aja! Kidou-kun juga... Trus Endou-kun! Hiiih! Sebeeeel!"

"Lah, mereka 'kan emang sahabat baiknya Gouenji, Fubuki?" kata Tsunami.

**"SAHABAT BAIK?!"** Tsunami langsung merinding saat Fubuki memberi tatapan setajam gigi Toramaru ke arahnya. **"TRUS NGAPAIN JUGA KEMARIN MEREKA BERDUA MASUK KE KAMAR GOUENJI-KUN MALEM-MALEM? MENGENDAP-ENDAP PULA!"**

Ganti Tsunami dan Hiroto yang _shock_. **"HAAAH?! JANGAN-JANGAN...!"** Orang-orang waras pasti berpikir kalau Kidou, Mamoru, dan Gouenji pasti mengobrol masalah sepak bola. Memikirkan strategi atau apalah. Tapi, lain halnya dengan para _fans_ (terutama _fudanshi_ dan _fujoshi_)... Pikiran mereka pasti... **"...ME-MEREKA... THREESOME?!"**

Tuh, kan?

"Memang, sih... Lumayan banyak juga doujinshi mereka _threesome_... _Hot_ banget, lho!" kata Hiroto dengan menggebu-gebu.

Fubuki cemberut. "Hiroto-kun~ Kok, gitu, sih~"

"Lha, emang iya, lho, Fubuki-kun." Hiroto lantas menyalakan laptopnya. Di utak-atik sebentar, lalu ditunjukkan ke Fubuki dan Tsunami. "Nih, lihat, deh!"

Tsunami terpukau membaca _scans_ doujinshi itu. Hiroto dengan serius membaca kembali koleksi doujinshinya itu. Fubuki yang ngasih tampang pengin nangis, langsung mengambil laptop Hiroto. Dibukanya jendela kamar Hiroto dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi laptop itu. **"INI HARUS DIMUSNAHKAAAAN!"**

**"LAPTOP GUEEEE!"** teriak Hiroto dengan begitu cetar-cetar-membahana-badai-tsunami-banjir-bandang-angin-topan-gunung-meletus-dan-bencana-alam-lainnya.

** "OI, FUBUKI! GUE MASIH PENGIN BACAAA! GOUENJI MAU DIAPAIN TADI SAMA ENDOU?" **teriak Tsunami nggak kalah menggelegar dari suara teriakan Mamoru kalau tahu sepak bola akan menghilang dari muka bumi.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Hiroto terbuka.

Trio _fanboy_ itu beku di tempat dengan posisi masing-masing. Fubuki dengan pose nan heroik (kaki kiri nangkring di atas bingkai jendela) dan tangan terangkat tinggi sambil memegang laptop seakan itu bom yang harus di lempar sejauh mungkin. Hiroto yang tengah berusaha meraih laptopnya dan muka lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tsunami berpose sama dengan Hiroto. Dengan tampang _horror_ (dan pose yang masih sama) mereka menoleh perlahan ke arah pintu.

"Hei! Ada apa teriak malam-malam?" ucap orang itu.

_'Gawat...'_ batin Hiroto dengan mata melotot ala pemeran antagonis dalam sinetron 'Bola yang Termakan', sinetron paporit Midorikawa.

_'Itu...'_ batin Fubuki dengan keringat membentuk kristal es (saking dinginnya).

_'...Sakuma!'_ batin Tsunami yang udah berhasrat pengin nyemplung ke laut.

_'DAN HARUNAAAA!'_ kali ini trio fanboy itu berharap ada remote untuk kehidupan agar seluruh situasi ini bisa di _rewind_ atau minimal di _pause_. Setidak dengan begitu mereka bisa menyembunyikan barang-barang yang bagi mereka setara dengan narkoba itu.

Sakuma dan Haruna melihat ke tengah ruangan. Terlihat tumpukan 'barang bukti'. Mata mereka terbelalak. "I-ini? Ka-ka-kalian?"

"Sa-Sakuma-kun, Otonashi-san... I-ini... Etooo..." Hiroto bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Ooh... Begitu rupanya..." ucap Sakuma dengan... senyum menyeringai?

Tsunami, Fubuki, dan Hiroto cengo melihat ekspresi Sakuma. _'Eh, apa-apaan ekspresi itu?'_

Sedangkan Haruna tersenyum muaniiis. "Nah, karena _senpai_ sudah ketahuan, jadi..."

* * *

"Kyaaaa! I-ini bagus sekali, Hiroto-san! Aaah, Endou-san dengan Aki-san... Fuyuka-san... Natsumi-san... Bahkan Gouenji-senpai~ Kyaaa~ Harem~"

"Otonashi-san suka yang harem ya? Oh ya, kalau nggak salah temanku punya doujinshi yang isinya ngerebutin Gouenji, mau?"

"Mau, mau! Mintakan ya, Hiroto-san! Pokoknya yang harem~"

"Oya, Hiroto. Pesananku kemarin mana?"

"Ah, yang Fudou-kun sama Kidou-kun kemarin ya? Aku dapatnya yang _scans_, nggak apa?"

"Nggak masalah. Asal Fudou sama Kidou."

"Sakuma-kun sukanya yang jadi uke yang mana, sih? Dari koleksi ini semuanya ada..."

"Ufufu, Fubuki... Aku nggak peduli yang mana _uke_ dan _seme_nya. Yang penting Kidou sama Fudou!"

"Hee, kalau aku, sih, dalam pairing Toramaru-kun dan Gouenji-kun, harus Gouenji-kun yang jadi _uke_nya..."

"Oh ya, Tsunami-san kenapa suka pairku dengan Tachimukai-kun?"

"Eeeh, kalian serasi banget, sih~"

Haruna tersipu. "Yaah, sebenarnya aku juga suka, sih, sama Tachimukai-kun..."

"Cieee, cieeee!" sorak semuanya.

Buru-buru Haruna menenangkan senpai-senpainya itu. "Su-sudah, sudah... Nanti kita membangunkan yang lain, lho! Eh, nggak ada barang baru, nih?"

"Hampir lupa! Nih, baru dateng," kata Hiroto. "Ayo, ayo! Semua ada! Barter atau uang?"

Terdengar jeritan ala fans.

Hiroto tersenyum girang saat melihat semua langsung mengerumuni doujinshi-doujinshi yang baru ia beli. Tak lama ia tersadar oleh sesuatu. _'Lho? Kupikir jadi fans macam ini dianggap menjijikkan... Tapi, kok, kenyataannya banyak juga yang sama denganku?'_ Senyum merekah diwajahnya. _'Ya, sudahlah! Anggap saja ini sekarang adalah grup kami! Kufufu, siapa tahu kami bisa menjerumuskan yang_ lainnya...'

* * *

Pesan moral : Nggak ada yang salah, kok, cowok jadi _fanboy_! Pokoknya jangan maho! (plak!) Dan yang namanya _fans_ itu memang hebat sekali~ Biasanya dari luar (pandangan orang awan) kelihatan sedikit, tapi ternyata kalau kalian mau menelusuri, sebenarnya banyak sekali jumlahnya!

* * *

Huwaa~ Fansnya Hiroto, Fubuki, Sakuma, Haruna dan Tsunami jangan marah yaaaa! Ehehehe. _Peace_~ Ini 'kan hanya khayalan saya~ Oya, boleh tahu rahasia siapa yang paling ingin kalian ketahui?


End file.
